


Beg Me

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Spanking, bottom!simon, oral sex (female) hand jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: After being dumped by his “hot’ ex, simon is a man uncontrolled, so Negan decides to find a wife for his bff, but the woman he finds is a little dominant than simon; and she lives for it.
Relationships: Arat/Laura (Walking Dead: Saviors), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Comments: 26
Kudos: 22





	1. The Search Begins!

**Author's Note:**

> Did i totally start a new fic when i have a lot to finish? Ummm...yeah! Did i make a schedule to post fics? Umm..yeah! Will i try to post on time? I can’t promise anything.
> 
> Also this is based off my fic Addiction but in the post-apocalyptic world! I thought huh what if Addie and Simon had this relationship in the canon walking dead world. So I hope you like it!

Negan watched Simon punch out a savior that gave him lip. He looked down at Arat who watched on without amusement. She took a breath, sighing as Simon picked up the young man chucking him in to a truck. Arat had the look that this wasn’t new.

“Arat, what’s up his fucking ass?” Negan asked as he swung Lucille up placing her on his shoulder. The shorter woman looked up at him, that bored look on her face.

“Kerry dumped him.” Negan raised an eyebrow. Simon’s girlfriend of ten months was a young (so she says, even though she said she was twenty three but she looked older.) tall blonde. “She told him that she should have went for you instead of him since he’s not the boss or some shit like that.” Negan returned his gaze to Simon, he was now roaring down at the unconscious man.

“If he’s going to throw fucking tantrum like that, I say we need someone to put his ass in fucking place.” Negan told his subordinate. Arat rolled her eyes.

“Sure, like we’re going to find some willing person to put up with his temper, his snark and his mouth?” Arat asked. Negan tilted his head in thought.

“I’ll fucking find someone!” Negan told her she looked at him raising an eyebrow.

“Like a wife?” Arat asked. Negan nodded.

“Hell fucking yeah! Like a wife!” He smiled down at her. Simon yelled Arat’s name, she turned to the mustached man. He waved his fingers at her.

“Good luck boss.” Was all she said before she walked off. Negan grinned to himself. He had the perfect plan for his friend, find someone as crazy as that son of a bitch and pay them well.

Simon sat up from the bench press he was working on, Negan was leaning against the threshold of the doorway. Simon rolled his eyes.

“I’m done meeting people for what ever crazy idea you have for me.” Simon told his friend as he stood up grabbing the towel wiping the sweat off his neck and chest. Negan gave a snort.

“Come on,” Negan started moving from the threshold. “You haven’t met this hottie I have lined up, her name’s MJ. She is cute.” Simon rolled his eyes.

“The short half Filipina girl? The one that’s dating Carlton?” Negan nodded.

“Yeah!” Simon pulled off his shirt wringing the sweat out of it.

“No thanks, she never shuts the fuck up.” Negan laughed.

“Come on man, at least get your fucking dick wet!” Simon gave him a look. “you’ve had blue balls for weeks now!” Simon took a deep breath looking away from his friend.

“Neegs, just stop.” He whispered softly. “Just let me…” he trailed off as someone entered the gym. Both men looked up to see Kerry, she was dressed in leggings and a button up blouse, her shoes were beat up.

“Hi Negan.” She smiled at him. He didn’t say anything, he glared at her.

“What the fuck you want?” He asked. Simon stared at her his heart beating wildly, and hurt that she wasn’t even looking at him.

“I heard that you’re in the market for a new wife.”

“So the fuck what?”

“I want to take that place.” She smiled at him. He looked at Simon who tossed his dirty towel in the hamper picked up his items moving toward the exit.

“Fuck you.” Negan snarled at her. “You honestly think I want someone like you? Someone that doesn’t have shit to give me?” Negan threw her words she told Simon back at her face. Her eyes widen, moving toward Simon’s retreating form.

“But…?” Negan shoved passed her following his friend.

“Simon fucking wait!” Simon spun his heel glaring down at Negan.

“Look Negan,” he started through clench teeth. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do; but I’m fine.”

“Simon—“ Simon raised his hand.

“Thanks but no thanks.” He turned his heel storming to his room. Negan pouted watching Simon leave. He needed someone to tame his friend, he was out a few men, since Simon has been taking his anger out on them. Negan clenched Lucille in his hand, this was the only time he wasn’t going to listen to a “no”.

Simon watched his men train, he like to keep them on their toes, he like them ready for a fight. In the corner of his eye he saw Negan peek out from behind the truck. He cursed, Negan was not letting up.

In the past three weeks Negan had introduced him to five woman, and one man. The woman did nothing for his dick and the man was very vocal about his attraction to Simon, but Simon wasn’t feeling it. He had tried getting himself off once or twice but it just wouldn’t work, it was like his dick refused to get hard.

He tried to get drunk, but he wasn’t in to it as well, it was like he really didn’t want to do anything, most of the time he laid on his bed just thinking about nothing. He didn’t even have the energy to draw or read or do anything he liked, hell he found a game console with a few games he always wanted to play, but they were just on his tv stand gathering dust.

Simon gave a groan scrubbing at his mustache, he had a job to do. He couldn’t think about himself right now, or Kerry… Simon squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t not want to remember her, or the last thing she said to him. There was already rumors going around about him being dumped by the hot sexy blonde. He heard what people said about him, that he was not in her league…

“Sir?” Simon looked down to see Laura looking up at him.

“Yeah?”

“It’s been three hours,” Laura started hesitantly afraid of becoming the target of his anger. “You said we could take a break after the laps?” Simon nodded.

“Hour break!” He shouted then turned his heel moving toward where he had seen Negan. He peeked around to see Negan leaning against the truck, smoking.

“I thought you quit?” He asked. Negan raised an eyebrow.

“You’re stressing me the fuck out assface.” Negan answered taking a drag. Simon gave a silent laugh shaking his head. “You need someone to fuck you.” He blew the smoke in Simon’s face.

“fuck me yourself you coward.” Simon told Negan snatching the cigarette from his hand. Negan burst in to laughter.

“Bitch, you fucking know I don’t like hairy asses like yours.” Simon laughed taking a drag from the cigarette.

“Oh please, you’re a fucking bottom Negan.” Negan opened his mouth to say something, but an idea hit him. Simon raised an eyebrow at Negan’s sudden silence. “What?” Negan grinned at him.

“Nothing.” Negan patted Simon on the shoulder. “I just realized something.” Simon took another drag.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, it’s a fucking secret.” He grinned at his friend before running off. Simon watched Negan leave. He had a bad feeling Negan was going to do something dumb.

“Arat!” Negan called moving toward the savior. Arat who in turn rolled her eyes and gave a groan. Laura laughed patting her girlfriend on the back. Both were in the market place, Arat was doing points collection.

“Help me.” Arat whispered to Laura as their leader moved through the market toward them.

“Be nice, he’s trying to help Simon.” Laura whispered back. “A nice Simon is an easier time for us.”

“I’m tired of trying to find “the perfect woman”’ Arat whispered.

“I know.” Laura whispered back. Arat turned in time as Negan came up to them.

“What can I do for you boss?” Arat asked looking down at the list of points.

“I have an idea.” Arat gave a sound as she scanned the list. “I was trying to find Simon a submissive gal, what if we get him someone dominant? Someone that can kick his ass.” Arat looked up from the paper.

“Really?” Negan smiled nodding.

“Yeah, he’s a hard asshole—“Arat looked back down at the list. “What the fuck has your interest? I’m talking.” Negan whined snatching the paper from Arat hands. Negan scanned the paper.

“Worker 626, they’ve been here a few weeks and used more points than they’ve gotten from working.” Arat answered. Negan looked up at her, Laura peeked over to look at the paper.

“How?” Laura asked. Arat shrugged.

“They’re fucking cheating the system?” Negan asked. Arat gave a nod. Negan narrowed his eyes, he didn’t like people that cheated the system. He was going to find this fucker and put them out on the fence.

“Want me to deal with him?” Arat asked.

“Her.” They turned to Laura.

“Worker 626 is a woman, she works in the library.” Laura told the two. “She’s really sweet.” Negan turned to Laura.

“A woman?” Laura nodded.

“Why the fuck…” he looked down at the items the points had be given in exchange. Baby formula, child clothes… medication. Negan gave a sigh, he handed the list back to Arat.

“Where are you going?” She asked as Negan moved away from them.

“I’ll deal with her myself.” He answered.

As Negan entered the near empty library, he head a faint knock somewhere. He looked around, the open area had a few tables and chairs, bookshelves fitted the walls, and made isles in the back. There was a few children with their teacher in the corner of the room, she was reading them a children book, an older savior was reading a book from the DIY shelf.

Negan moved to the front desk, he noticed nobody was there. Before he could bellow, the back door opened a tiny plus size woman exited, her red brown hair parted down the middle falling in waved past her shoulders stopping at her hips, her t-shirt tucked in a flowery pattern skirt, her shoes where heavy boots. Her lips painted a plum color.

“Oh! Hello.” She smiled up at him. He stared down at her, she smelled like lavender and clean clothes. “Need help with a book?” He found himself grinning at her.

“You’re worker 626?” She tilted her head at him but kept the smile.

“I am.” Before he could finish his sentence one of his savior burst in running up to the front desk.

“I need help with a book!” He rushed. “A romance!” Negan was about to rip him a new one when he saw her face change, her lips pulling in an angry frown. Her eyes narrowing.

“I’m sorry sir, but you did not return the book you had borrowed so I can no longer help you.” Negan glanced between the two.

“Please Addie, “ the savior whimpered. “I need it.”

“Please lower your voice,” she started voice cold and harsh. “We have children here.” The savior looked over at the kids, his eyes landed on Negan. The savior’s eyes widen, he glanced between the two before looking back at Negan.

“Sir.” The savior stammered, he gave the librarian, Addie, a look before running off. Negan watched the savior run away before looking back down at Addie.

“Now how can I help you?” She smiled up at him.

“You been stealing points?” He asked she frowned at him.

“No sir, I work for my points.” He glanced down at her. The children all gathered around Negan and the front desk holding up books. The teacher came up next to Negan. “All right children!” Addie smiled down at them. “Now a single file line and I’ll check those out for you!.” She turned to Negan. “Have a good day Mister.”

“We’re not done.” She nodded but didn’t answer. Negan moved away from the desk and out the library. He grinned to himself. He just found a good candidate for Simon.

“She’s hiding something.” Negan told Arat as he watched Addie move through the market. Arat glanced up at him. It has been a week and Negan had been following this girl trying to learn something from her. So far she’s been good at hiding whatever it was.

“I’m confused, you said you wanted her as Simon’s wife, and now you’re saying she’s hiding something? Make up your mind.” Negan glanced down at Arat.

“She’s a good candidate, but she’s hiding something.” Negan turned back to Addie, she was speaking with Fran, the woman in charge of art and craft supplies. Negan watched Simon come up next to Addie, the young woman took the sketchbook from Fran smiling at the woman. Negan watched Simon watch Addie run off, his eyes lingering on her backside before he turned back to Fran smiling.Negan grinned excitedly. “see that ’rat!” Negan whispered. “Perfect candidate!”

“Does she know?” Negan looked back at Arat. “Does she know she’s a candidate?” Simon came up to them. In his hand was a new set of acrylics paints.

“What are you asshole chatting about?” He asked. Negan grinned at him.

“That girl you were ogling, she was hot huh?” Simon’s cheek flushed.

“I was not ogling her! she got a few sketchbooks and some watercolors, I was thinking I found another artist!” Simon snapped moving away from them. Negan laughed after him, Simon just flipped him off. Negan turned to Arat.

“I’m gonna get going.” Negan told her. “I have some snooping to do.” Arat nodded. Negan moved away from her following where Addie had went off to.

Negan moved toward the gardens, he stopped short to see Addie speaking with a woman that was working the tomato garden, she was holding a baby. Smiling down at the woman, giving kisses on the child’s head. The child looked no older that a year old. He noticed a man, it was the savior from last time, watching Addie as she chatted with the woman. The man moved toward Addie, she noticed him approaching. She gently placed the baby back in it’s carrier, patting the woman on the arm before moving toward the man.

Negan moved quietly following them away from the woman, and down an empty hallway.

“I’m sorry, please I need you to—“ the man spoke, but a the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard. Negan peeked out from the corner to see the savior on his knee holding his cheek, Addie towering above him.

“Shut up you stupid pig.” She snarled. “You didn’t pay up so why should I service you?” The savior looked up at her breathing hard, Negan noticed the tent in the savior’s pants. Negan watched her crouched down grabbing the man’s hair snapping his head up, the man gave a moan. “You owe me points and if I don’t get them I’ll cut off your dick and make you eat it.” She threw him aside and kicked him a couple of times. She then moved down the hall humming to herself. Negan waited till she was out of sight to move toward the sobbing man. The man looked up as Negan crouched in front of him.

“Hi,” Negan grinned down at him. “You’re going to tell me what the fuck is going on between you and her.” The savior looked up at him, nodding slowly.

“Please don’t kill me sir.” Negan shook his head.

“I just wanna know what the fuck is going on under my nose.”


	2. The Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan confronts Addie and she’s offered the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to finish my other fics!!!!

Negan sat at the makeshift bar nursing the beer he had in front of him. He was in the savior’s REC room, the light noise of his people having a good time fluttered around him.

“What’s up your ass?” Simon asked snatching up Negan’s beer bottle taking a drink. Negan glanced at him as he sat on a stool next to him.

“You remember that last group we rescued?” Negan asked. Simon nodded.

“Yeah, the small group at the hotel right?” Negan nodded.

“You remember the people there?” Simon thought for a second.

“Yeah, there was that girl: MJ, her coworker with the long hair, the coworker’s older sister and a baby, then that really buff…person Biff?” Simon counted on his fingers “it was small group they really had nothing.” Negan nodded. His mind drifting to his conversation with the savior from the other day.

_“I can’t tell you everything she’ll never service me again!” The savior whimpered. “But if you want her to help you release some tension, go when the library is empty and tell her the code.”_

_“Fucking code? What is this a fucking spy movie?”_

_“No code no service.”_

_“Fine. What’s the fucking code?”_

_“She’s going to ask you if you need help with a book, you reply “yes, a nice romance, not fifty shades of grey, please.” Then she’s gonna repeat fifty shades and you nod and call it shit. Then she’s going to take you to the romance section, you’re going to pick up, this is really important, pick up the only book that’s out of place,” Negan raised an eyebrow. “It’s a children book “the little prince”, stick your points in it, then grab any romance and turn to her handing the books. She’ll make sure the points are inside and lead you to the back room. There she’ll service you.” Negan shook his head._

_“Are you fucking serious?” The savior nodded. “How long has she been doing this?” _

_“A few days after she arrived, Gavin recognized her from before the walking dead. He knew her from some club they were in.” The savior sat up. “Biff, her bff, they started offering people discounts then when she got enough regulars she stopped the discounts and now walk ins are rare… but I need her.”_

_“Now when does this go on?”_

_“The days she knows the library’s empty.” Negan raised a questioning eyebrow. “early mornings, never around lunch time and close to closing, you have to pay extra if you want to stay after closing hours.” Negan nodded._

_“Get up and get the hell out of here.” The savior scrambled to his feet, running off. Negan rubbed at his chin in thought. _

“Simon,” Negan started softly. Simon looked up from his sketchbook to look at his friend. “What would you do if you knew someone was running a prostitution ring here?”

“Are the sex workers willing or unwilling?” Simon asked.

“Willing.” Simon tilted his head in thought.

“That can be dangerous, if the Johns are paying with points, then it’s cheating the system, taking advantage of you.” Simon rubbed at his mustache in thought. “I say give them a warning, if they don’t stop kick them out or kill them.” Negan nodded. “Why? You heard something?” Negan shook his head.

“No, just had this crazy dream, but Good to know.” Simon studied Negan’s profile for a second.

“Arat tried to introduce me to someone,” Simon sighed. “Did you really drag Arat into your crazy plan?” Negan grinned at him.

“Laura too.” Simon took a breath pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Negan, I am fine. I don’t need someone. I’m doing okay by myself.”

“Really? Because Jeremy’s broken arm tells another story, my friend.” Simon growled, shaking his head. Simon knew he had went to far, but Jeremy was asking for it when he brought up Kerry.

“I’m going to my room, and this is the last time I want to hear this shit.” Simon didn’t wait for Negan to answer he slammed his sketchbook shut, storming out of the REC room. Negan shook his head, he was trying to do this for his friend. He wanted Simon to be happy.

“Hey,” he looked up to see regina sitting on the stool next to him. “You wanted to know when the library was empty.” Negan nodded.

“Thanks.” He got up grabbing Lucille and moved toward the library.

Negan came up to the front desk, he tucked Lucille in the corner. He didn’t want her to recognize who he was, since he had a feeling she didn’t know who he was. He saw Addie sitting behind the front desk. She smiled up at him as she stood up from her seat.

“Do you need help with a book?” Negan nodded.

“Yeah a nice romance, not fifty shades of grey, please.” She raised her eyebrows.

“Fifty shades?”

“Yeah, it’s a piece of shit book.” She checked him out, nodding.

“Follow me.” He smiled down at her following her to the romance section. Negan scanned the shelves looking for ‘the little prince’ he found it tucked between two softcover romance books. He pulled it from it’s spot, he reached in pocket pulling out Arat’s point list and tucking it in between the pages. He grabbed a random romance book and turned to her handing the books. She took both books flipping through the child book first. When she saw the points she smiled at him. “This way, I’ll show you to the back room.” Negan followed her.

Once in the back room, she knocked on the bathroom door. Negan looked at her with confusion.

“Biff, you have a customer.” The door opened and Biff, the 6’2, buff nonbinary person stepped out.

“Wait, them? I thought it was with you?” Negan spoke up. Addie raised the soft cover romance, the cover had two men passionately holding one another.

“You chose a gay romance.” Negan stared at the cover. He gave a silent curse, embarrassment flooded through him. He didn’t think to look at the fucking cover.

“Well I want you.”

“I have an appointment in five minutes, maybe tomorrow.” He snatched the points from her hand, without another word he he left the back room, he grabbed Lucille on his way out. Okay he had to do it his way.

The next day when Simon went to get the tributes from Hilltop, Negan made his move. He really didn’t want anyone to know what had been going on under his nose so he took laura and arat.

As he entered the library, he saw biff lounging on the front desk. Biff moved to stop Negan from entering the back room, but a gun to biff’s face made them stop.

“Laura keep an eye on them.” Biff glared at him. “If they move kill them.” Laura nodded. Negan and arat entered the back room, moving past the bathroom door, stopping in front of the storage door. He could hear the muffled screams and moans. The sound of flesh being hit.

“Squeal you little pig!” Addie’s voice came. A loud drawn moan was sounded. Negan pushed the door open, stepped inside, Addie had her back to him. She wore a see through black buster top, a leather corset, leather pleated skirt, fishnet stockings and red pumps. Her hair was up done in space buns. On the ground was Gary, naked tied up with a blindfold; welts covered his back. Cum covered his stomach.

Addie glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes in Smokey makeup, her lips crimson. She was breathing hard, a horse whip in her hand. She moved to untie Gary. He laid there a smile on his face, not removing the blindfold. She dropped the silk ropes in a bucket that had water and soap.

“Get up little pig and clean yourself up.” She roughly pulled him to his feet shoving him to the bathroom near by. “Since you didn’t pay for aftercare, Get a bottle of water and banana on your way out.” He nodded with the blindfold on. 

Addie finally turned to Negan, he saw that she had black tape on her nipples.

“So it’s you again.” She tossed the horse whip in a sink nearby, she washed her hands. “Safe word is Cream, I don’t do sex or oral, no kissing, this is me strictly getting you off. Hands are extra as well as pegging. If you want gunplay or knife play, I do that to you and that’s triple the points. Aftercare is double if you want the sweet treatment.” She turned to him leaning against the metal sink. “Now little pig, what would you like?” She studied him. “You look like you’re in to feet.”

“You have no fucking idea who I am. Do you?” She shrugged.“I’m Negan.” She rolled her eyes.

“Half the people I service are ‘Negan’ you’re not fucking special.” She told him. Negan held up Lucille.

“Will this change your mind?” Addie’s eyes widen she took a deep breath.

“Fuck.” She muttered. “You’re the real fucking Negan.” He smiled nodding.

“That’s correct.”

“You gonna bash my head in?” She asked. Negan looked around.

“On your knees.” Addie nodded lowering herself to her knees. Negan moved around the storage room, he noticed a plenty of sex toys, and ropes, not to mention cuffs hidden in storage boxes, there were baby wipes and hand sanitizer. “you made a fucking impression on a few of my saviors, all the praises and stories I heard about you.” He picked up a strap on turning to her. How the hell did she smuggle all this in here? He thought. “And quite the haul with their points.” Addie didn’t answer she didn’t say anything but stared a head. He tossed the strap on aside. Moving to crouch in front of her. “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you.”

“Your saviors take what they want. I thought I can make a little extra with what they have.” She stated staring at him in the eyes. Negan licked his bottom lip. His eyes moving to her heavy breast, then back to her face.

“Why did you do this in the first place?” Addie gave a dry laugh.

“Why? Your saviors walk around like their shit don’t stink, while your workers are abused by your saviors and have to work for points that aren’t worth shit when it comes to survival.” Anger burned through him, his hand snatched out grabbing her by the neck, she gave a gasp arching against his hold, her hand gripped his wrist. “Tell me the godsdamn truth! Why?” She gave a soft laugh.

“Really?” She choked. “Not gonna lie, first time in years I’ve been turned on.” Before he could say he heard shouting and a baby crying. Arat pulled out her gun as a young woman pushed past her throwing herself in front of Addie. Negan stood up moving from Addie. the crying woman who held a equally screeching child spoking in Spanish, tears falling from her eyes. She spoke to Negan, her tone desperate as if she was begging him. Negan cursed he wished Simon was with him, that fucker spoke Spanish.

“It’s okay Essie.” Addie moved to her feet grabbing the woman pulling her away from Negan. “I’m fine.”

“No! No! He kill you!” She shouted in broken Spanish.

“I’m fine, see?” Addie replied in English showing the woman her neck. “He didn’t hurt me.” Biff came up behind arat, laura on his heels.

“Don’t shoot her! That’s Addie sister.” Biff shouted he looked down at Arat “she’s only here to give Addie lunch.” Laura looked at arat with a questioning look. Arat honestly didn’t know what to do, the screeching of the child made her head ache. The child continued to screech. While Essie spoke to Negan in Spanish. She sounded desperate.

“Please, no, kill.” Essie gasped in broken english. “My only family.” Negan looked at Addie.

“This is why.” She told him. “Biff get them out of here.” Biff nodded moving to wrap an arms round Essie leading her out of the storage room, speaking to her quietly. Negan turned to Addie. “She’s my half sister from Mexico, she’s sick and she need medication. Working for points wasn’t doing anything. So I resorted to this.” Addie wiped at her eyes. “Isabella is her daughter, my niece. She needs formula and stuff and it’s expensive as hell.”

“She speaks no English?” Addie nodded.

“She was visiting from Mexico, when the world ended.” Addie took a breath. “She lost her eldest son and husband…” Negan glanced over to where Essie and Biff had left. The crying child was now being soothed. Negan nodded, looking back at Addie. “So if you want to kill me, fine; but I just ask that you take my remaining point and give them to Essie and Izzie.” Negan thought for a second. He looked around.

“You’re a Domme?” Addie gave a confused nod.

“I thought that was fucking obvious.” Negan rolled his eyes. His thoughts going straight to Simon, he tilted his head as he studied Addie. She raised an eyebrow at him in question when a smile formed on his face. She was perfect for Simon!

“That’s fucking perfect!” He moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders. “I have the deal for you!”

“And what’s that? Be one of your wives? No thanks.” He laughed shaking his head.

“No dumbass, you be a wife to my right hand man Simon!” Addie raised an eyebrow.

“The hottie with the mustache?” Negan grinned.

“Yeah! Shut this shit down, be a wife and I’ll accommodate your family with what ever you and they need.” Addie looked up at him.

“I wanna trust what you say Negan but…” she trailed off.

“What are you fucking saying I’m not good on my fucking word?” He asked pulling from her.

“It’s not you, it’s your boy, Simon. What if he doesn’t want this?” She looked up at him. “Then what happens to me and my family?” Negan studied her. He noticed that her hair was in fact a mohawk. Her eyes large and cat like, brown. She was right, what if Simon fought him? Where did that leave her? He really didn’t want her doing this shit, since some of his men were unpredictable.

“Fine, if he says no and kicks you out then you can become a savior.” Addie smiled. “Saviors get really good benefits.”

“Really?” He nodded.

“Yeah.” He looked around the storage area. “You must be pretty tough dealing with this shit and Simon is the biggest toughest asshole I know!”

“Fine, I’ll do it, but Pinky swear.” She held up her hand pinky out. Negan grinned at her. “Pinky swear that if Simon says no, I get to be a savior.”

“Yeah pinky swear.” He nodded as he took her pinky with his.

“Okay, I’m in.” She released his finger moving to grab a backpack hanging from the metal sink. “But if you or he decides on more wives; I’m out. I don’t like sharing.” Negan nodded.

“Simon’s the same way.” Addie nodded.

“Now when do I meet my dear husband?”

“Tonight, and be rough. He likes it rough.” Addie tilted her head.

“I’m not sleeping with him yet.” Negan raised an eyebrow looking around the room.

“I never had sex wit them asshole!” She pouted up at him. Negan studied her she was pretty cute, and there was this sexy quality to her. Maybe Simon would give him a taste…but first he had to get everything ready for his best friend.

Later that night Simon tiredly made it to his room. He unlocked the door, dropping his bag at the side of the door. He closed the door behind him, locking it. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes, moving to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“So you must be Simon.” A voice spoke. His head snapped up, eyes widen. A small woman with a Mohawk stood in the center of his room.

He swallowed hard to see she was dressed in a leather bra, that had straps and silver looping and hugging her torso, a black corset on her waist, a lacy see through skirt cling to her hips, he saw the leather thong underneath, garters held up her lacy stockings, on her feet were deep red pumps. Her lips painted a dark red, her eyes covered in Smokey makeup. “Negan told me you like it rough.” She snapped the whip in her hand. Simon jumped pressing his back to the closed door. His mind trying to process what the fuck was going on.

“Isn’t she cute Simon?” Negan spoke up getting up from the couch, he moved up next to the mystery woman. Of fucking course! Simon thought angrily glaring at his best friend. “Meet your new wife, Addie.” Simon shook his head.

“I told you, not interested.” He turned to leave, however the sound of the whip cracking hit the air, Simon felt something wrap around his leg, he cried out as his feet was pulled from under him. He lost his breath as his chest hit the floor. He was pulled toward Negan and Addie.

“Holy fuck girl!” Negan laughed. Simon was rolled on his back. Addie stood over him. She dropped the whip handle to sit on his waist. Simon froze up, as her hips hit his. She ran her hands over his chest, then leaned down.

“Now that was a bad thing to do pet.” She whispered in his ear. “I think a punishment is in order.” He stared up at her mouth open as she pulled away to smile down at him. She bit her lip studying him. “Bad boys don’t get rewards, just to let you know.” She grabbed his arms pinning them over his head tying them up with the whip. “Now, Safe word’s pineapple.”


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon meets Addie, negan open up about the truth, addie tries out to be a savior and an old coworker is pissing her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to get to the juicy bits! Now remember, i write on my phone so there might be errors and typos sorry!

“See!” Negan’s voice boomed, “she’s perfect for you!”

“Untie me!” Simon snarled. Addie smiled down at him.

“Are you sure?” She bounced on his hips. “I can feel that you really like this.” Simons face flushed. Of course his dick would get hard at a inappropriate time. He blinked. His dick was hard… it had been a while… he shook his head, no, he had to think straight…but it fells so good! he thought. NO! Stop thinking with your dick! He scolded himself. “I think you like me bouncing on you.” She purred rolling her hips. Simon gave a soft gasp at the heat pushing on his cock. His brain was saying to move against her, but he knew it was wrong.

“No, no.” He pushed at her with his tied wrist. She looked up at Negan, climbing off of him.

“See told you.” She stated. Negan frowned down at him. Simon still laid out on his back glaring at the two.

“Come on Si!” Negan started. “She’s willing to give you a taste.” Simon sat up glaring at his friend.

“Untie me now.” He growled. Addie raised an eyebrow at him. “Please.” He rushed out. She nodded moving to untie him, her breast in perfect view. His dick practically straining against his pants. He silently cursed himself, she smells so good…no bad Simon he thought. She climbed off of him, wrapping the whip around her forearm. Simon sat up rubbing at his wrist, he glared at Negan who was grinning down at him, he wiggled his eyebrows at him pointing to the tent in Simon’s pants. He looked up as Addie bent over her mouth near his ear.

“Just to let you know, this was all his idea.” She whispered, his eyes going straight to her mouth.

“Oh I know.” He told her climbing to his feet. She turned moving toward Negan, Simon looked away when her thong clad ass came to view. He was not going to ogle her! Negan snorted, Simon flipped him off.

“A promise is a promise. Negan.” She sang smiling up at him. Negan sighed nodding.

“True, but are you sure Si?” Negan turned to his friend. “You don’t want this fine piece of ass?” Simon looked down at Addie. She was cute… Simon shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out. “I mean you’re sexy and all but…” she raised a hand.

“It’s okay, I understand.” She smiled up at him. “No means no.” He nodded.

“Thanks.”

“Sure, Si?” Negan asked again. Simon glared at him. “She’s really good at what she does.” Negan boasted, he heard all the praises from the saviors he had spoken to. Simon rolled his eyes. Rejection slicing through him. Of course he would get first taste! Simon thought angrily. It was just like Kerry rejecting him to be with Negan…

“I’m fucking sure.” He snapped. Negan nodded sighing again. He turned to Addie.

“Okay Darling, I am a man of my fucking word, seven am tomorrow. Dress comfortably and none of this.” He told her waving a hand over her outfit. Addie laughed shaking her head.

“Ha ha! You’re funny.” She picked up a backpack nearby moving toward the bathroom.

“You’re a fucking asshole!” Simon hissed at Negan once the bathroom door was closed. Negan laughed moving to sit down next to him. “Out of all the women here, her?” Negan tilted his head, had Simon known? “Just ‘cause I was checking out her ass at the market? Like really man? I’m so fucking embarrassed! That didn’t mean I wanted her for wife!” He whispered in a harsh manner.

“So you admit you were checking out her ass?” Negan teased. Simon face flushed.

“Shut up.” Negan laughed. “Look thanks for being a best friend, but bitch I’m fine. I don’t need a wife.”

“Really because lil Simon is still standing at fucking attention.” Simon crossed his legs and hit Negan in the arm.

“Owww! Look, I just want you to be happy, and stop beating up our men!” Negan explained. “ I know Kerry fucked you over but—“ Simon shook his head.

“I’m fine.” The bathroom door opened, Addie exited wearing a crop top, with a flowy skirt, a pair of dirty purple converse on her feet. She moved to the desk nearby placing the items on top inside her backpack. “I’m sorry.” Simon spoke up, she looked over at him a small smile on her lips.

“It’s fine.” She assured him. “You know he can be a little whiny and pushy.” Negan frowned at her, as she put her hair up in space buns. She studied her hair in the mirror before grabbing her backpack and slinging it on. “It was nice to meet you Simon. See you tomorrow boss.” She gave them a small wave as she passed them to the room door. Once the door was shut, the two sat in silence.

“Okay, asshole I’m gonna get laid see yah.” Negan told Simon as he stood up slapping Simon on the back. “Good night asshole.” Simon didn’t answer he just nodded. Negan looked down at his friend he let out a drawn sigh. “Look, I’ll stop.” Simon looked up at him. “I’ll stop looking for a wife for yah. I’ll let you fucking wallow and shit.” Simon nodded.

“Thank you Negan that’s all I wanted.” Negan shook his head.

“But if you cry about Kerry, or hurt another one of our saviors; I will have her come back here and whip the shit out of you, you got that?” Simon laughed nodding.

“Yep.” Negan nodded patted Simon on the back and left the room, the door clicking silently behind him.

Simon kicked off his shoes, and laid out on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, his mind racing with what had just happened. The image of Addie burned in his mind. The leather, the skirt…A pain in his cock made him look down. He was still hard. He bit his lip in thought. Well, he hadn’t had an orgasm in a while… making up his mind, he rolled to his feet, locked his room door, dove back on his bed. He shoved his pants past his hips grabbing his cock and thought of painted lips, her half naked form and her cat like brown eyes helped him achieve the losing sought after orgasm he’s been trying to have for weeks now.

Simon yawned as his saviors moved through the area chatting with one another. He saw Addie move up next to Laura, greeting the blonde woman. He watched her greet Arat with a fist bump. Guilt ripped through him. Did he spent the night masturbating to her? yes. Did he feel guilty? yes. Was the orgasms worth it? Yes. He jumped when something slapped his back.

“Having second thoughts, asshole?” Negan teased nodding his head to Addie who was ignoring the looks she was getting from half her clientele. Simon looked back to Addie, noticing she was dressed in black overalls, her pants were cuffed, her shoes were yellow converse, her top a pale yellow crop top sweater that had the peanuts gang on the chest, the hood of the sweater pulled up to keep out the cold. He saw she wore lipstick. “She’s cute huh?”

“Uh, yeah…cute” Simon muttered looking away from her as she smiled his way. Negan laughed at Simon’s red cheeks. He knew Simon a long time, so he knew Simon’s body language was filled with guilt. Negan grinned. He defiantly jerked it to her last night Negan thought.

“Oh no, did Simon do something naughty thinking of a certain mohawk beauty?” Negan teased. Simon elbowed him in the gut. Negan gasped. “You fucker.” Negan hit him in the nuts Simon gasped cupping himself, then glared at his friend. Negan stuck his tongue out at his friend.

“Hey,” they turned to Arat as she came up to them. “the recruits are here. Are we gonna start?” Simon nodded.

“Yeah, line them up in the front. Negan will bore them with his speech.” Arat nodded, moving toward the crowd. Negan rubbed his rib.

“Motherfucker, you are stronger than you fucking look!” He snapped. Simon laughed.

“And for a scrawny bitch you are too.” Simon retorted with a grin on his lips, Negan smiled back nodding his head.

“Damn straight.” They both looked up as the recruits lined up.

There were ten people, seven men and three woman, including Addie. Simon noted that Mj was apart of the recruits, he didn’t remember her asking him to be a part of the saviors. He looked at Negan, had Negan offered her the savior position as well. He noticed the man, Kenny that Negan had introduced him to a few weeks ago. Kenny smiled at him waving his fingers. Simon nodded back but he glanced at Addie, noticing that Mj and the other woman was whispering with one another and looking in her direction. In fact he noticed a whole lot of his saviors were looking in her direction whispering amongst themselves. A few were checking her out, was he missing something?

“Okay,” Negan called stepping forward, catching Simon’s attention. “You ten are going to fight for a spot on the saviors, this time we’re only taking one person.” Addie narrowed her eyes at him, but didn’t say anything. “You will go through four test. Test number one: endurance. Test number two: survival. Test number three: strength and test number four: want.” The recruits looked at one another, before looking back at Negan. “Now the test will begin, In five. get to know each other, talk shit, I don’t care just be fucking ready.” Negan then turned away from them moving toward Simon and his Lieutenants.

“Hey!” Addie snapped as she caught up to him. “Are you fucking kidding me? You said if the deal fell through I can be a savior.” She whispered. Negan stopped in his stride to look down at her. Negan waved a finger in her face, the Lieutenants watching them.

“Nope, I said ‘you can become a savior’ so fucking prove it.” Addie glared up at him.

“Gods, you’re such an asshole! You better pray I win the spot Negan, or I’m gonna throw you over my knee and punish you good.” She snarled before spinning her heel moving back toward the recruits. Negan grinned after her. he should have been pissed, but shit he was a little curious on how she would punish him. He turned to Simon smiling, his bff has heard the whole thing. Simon gave him a look that asked “what was that all about?”

“Shit, it’s gonna be hard to concentrate with her around.” Regina whispered to Gary, Who nodded.

“Fuck, now all I can think about is her using…” he trailed off as Negan and Simon came up next to them. Regina cleared her throat looking away.

“What the fuck you whispering about?” Negan asked them. They shook their head, mumbling a nothing. He narrowed his eyes at them, then glanced at Simon who studied Regina and Gary. He really didn’t want Simon to know what Addie’s ‘odd job’ was. From the stories he heard from his saviors they judged her, calling her foul names even though they paid for her services. Some complained that she refused to have sex with them, or kiss them, she had broke Reggie’s fingers when he tried to force her. Negan had thought it was Simon’s doing when he saw Reggie in the hospital wing.

“What’s going on?” Simon asked. Gary and Regina looked at each other. They knew how temperamental Simon was and had witnessed his temper tantrums. Before they could answer, Mj came up to the group.

“Hey Negan.” They all turned to look down at her. “ I don’t think it’s fair that Addie is here. We worked hard for our spots here.” Simon raised an eyebrow. The way she had said Addie’s name was so venomous.

“Why’s that darling?” Negan asked. Simon rolled his eyes at her, Mj was annoying, she never shut up and always tried to flirt with him even though she had a boyfriend. Mj looked around dramatically before leaning forward to whisper:

“She’s fucked half the men and women here.” Simon spat out the water he was drinking. Regina and Gary raised their eyebrows then glanced at each other with questioning looks, Then gave Mj a bewildered look, Addie never slept with her clients. They knew first hand that if anyone tried, they would get hurt.

“What?” Simon coughed. Mj nodded.

“Yep.”

“That’s a fucking lie.” Negan told Mj. She jumped at his tone, she took a step back as he moved toward her. “Now get out of my face and stretch or something.” Mj ran off. Negan and the others watched her run off. Negan let out an angry sigh, he looked at Regina and Gary the two ran off as well. Negan turned to Simon, who stared at him with a look that said ‘come on man what’s going on?” Negan grinned at Simon. “So wanna hear a funny story?”

Addie stretched out her legs ignoring the looks her clients were giving her. In the corner of her eye she saw Mj gossiping with only other woman, Addie knew who the woman was. Her name was Doreen, her ex boyfriend had been one of her and Biff’s clients, he liked it when Addie watched Biff violate him with foreign objects. Addie found it boring but he had paid extra points for her to watch.

Mj flipped her off. Addie returned the favor, Mj never liked her; even when they worked together at the hotel. Mj had made it clear that she disliked her. She didn’t blame her, Mj was raised on the stupid idea that sex workers were the scum of the earth. Sure, Addie had a second job as a domme, but she never slept with her clients. Mj believed that Addie was a slut out of her job as well, dating tons of people and using sex as the key to relationships, but addie never had sex on the first date. It was one of her rules, she blames the romance novels that made sex seemed so special… Addie could change Mj’s mind that girl believed what she wanted. And she believed Addie was a slut.

Also Mj, hated addie more than ever all because of her Boyfriend Carlton. It wasn’t Addie’s fault that Carlton asked her to be a regular. She declined him, since she didn’t want trouble, but Mj had found out some how. She threatened to tell Negan. Addie of course couldn’t let that happen, so she and Biff beat up Carlton as a warning. Mj took the threat and kept her mouth shut, until today. One of her regulars had informed her what he over heard her tell Simon and Negan.

“Hi Addie,” she looked up to see one of her clients, Greg, he liked humiliation, and when she spat on him, he was a fan of knife play he gave her tons of points for it. “So you trying out for being a savior?” She nodded. He smiled at her, it was a shy smile.

“I am.”

“Are you still…?” She shook her head.

“No, I’m sorry. Negan made it clear, try out for this or get my head bashed in.” Greg gasped.

“Negan caught you?” She nodded. “Wait…is he going to..?” He mimed a bashing gesture. Addie gave a laugh shaking her head.

“No, he told me if a deal fell through I can be a savior.” Greg tilted his head.

“Wait, was he trying to get you to be Simon’s wife?” Addie looked at him puzzled.

“What?”

“Yeah he’s been trying for weeks to get someone for his bff. That’s why Mj and Kenny are here, he made the same deal with them. ” Addie looked over to Negan and Simon, she noticed that Simon was staring at her, Negan was animatedly talking to him. “Yeah, Simon’s all broken up about his ex girl. Negan thought a wife would be good for him.” Greg told her she looked back at him. “Simon apparently didn’t like the women and Kenny. I’m surprised that Simon didn’t choose you, you’re really good at what you do.” She smiled at him.

“He doesn’t know.” She answered looking back up at Simon and Negan. She noticed Simon was giving her _that _look, the same look people gave her when they realized what her side job was. She cursed, Negan must have told him. He was going to treat her like everyone else. She looked away hurt, she really liked him. She just hoped he didn’t treat her like the others. Some of her clients would degrade her outside the job, but they were quick to apologize when she showed them to respect their master.

“I’m sorry, mistress.” Greg whispered. “But it looks like he knows now.” Before Addie could say anything Arat spoke up.

“Okay recruits, line up in front of me.” The small group lined up, Mj making a show not wanting to be next to Addie, the mohawk woman rolled her eyes moving away from MJ to stand next to the man on the other side of her. “Okay first test is endurance, we will time you on three things, one how fast you can get to point a to b, then how fast you can go through an obstacle course and third is can you endure a stun gun.” Arat then handed out black bandanas. “Take one, this will show other saviors that you are apart of the test. Tie this where people can see it, and if you become a savior it will also show that you area rookie. Now we will hike up to the field where the test will start. Now follow me.” Arat turned her heel leading the group into the forest.

Simon watched Addie moving pass him an annoyed look on her face as Mj and the other woman whispered to one another giggling while glancing at her. The rest of the savior followed behind. He noticed a few men whispering to one another while glancing at Addie.

“Shit Negan why didn’t you tell me?” Simon whispered following behind the group.

“Why would you have done something?” Negan asked walking beside his best friend. Simon shrugged.

“I don’t know,” Simon answered truthfully. “But I hate how everyone’s gossiping about her.” He looked around at his people, he was taller than most. Negan nodded. “You know how sex workers are treated.” Simon sighed. “What if they don’t like that she quit? What if they retaliate against her?” Negan looked up at him.

“Shit, I didn’t think of that.” Negan took a breath thinking. “Addie is a tough bad ass bitch. I know she can take care of herself, but we should keep an eye on her. Also I wanna see her beat up Mj.” Simon laughed shaking his head.

“You love a good old fashion cat fight.” He paused watching Addie walk, Laura talking to her and Arat laughing to Addies reply. “And if she doesn’t become a savior what the fuck are you gonna do?” Negan tilted his head in thought. “You gonna let her continue her side job?”

“Shit, I have no fucking idea. She better win or we’re fucked.” Simon nodded.

“Okay!” Arat shouted once they reached the field. It was an old track field. In the center was an obstacle course. “ recruits go get water and stretch out, the test will begin shortly.” Simon took a look around, he had taken off his leather jacket midway through hike. The weather was getting hotter. He looked over at Addie to see her fanning herself, he watched her stumbled as Mj shoulder pushed pass her. Laura reach out grabbing Addie by the arm as the mohawk woman moved after MJ, the look of rage on her face. Simon noticed Laura whispering to her, both women looked over at Simon. Addie whispered something back before looking away from him.

“Stretch.” Arat called out. “I mean it.” She shouted to the recruits that stood around. Addie begun to stretch her legs. Simon noticed Mj was making a show stretching in front of the other saviors, and him. She smiled at him, he nodded his head before looking away. He peeked at Addie as she stretched out her quads. Simon watched Addie bend over in a pyramid pose, she moved her torso side to side.

“Nice.” Negan spoke making Simon jump. “Look at that!” He turned to Simon. “I wonder how flexible she is.” Negan whispered wiggling his eyebrows at Simon. Simon rolled his eyes. “What?”

“Do you ever stop being a fucking perv?” Negan laughed.

“Okay now line up at the starting line.” Arat called. The recruits did. The other saviors sat around watching them. Simon and Negan moved toward the grass, Simon sat on the grass next to Negan. They really didn’t like the test, they found it boring; however they had to be there just to make sure no one was favored. “Now four laps equal a mile right?” The recruits nodded. “We’re looking for five minutes and under.” Arat held up a stopwatch. “Now don’t fucking disappoint me. Go!” Addie took off with speed surprising her recruits. Mj followed after her.

“Shit, she can run.” Negan told Simon. “I like how her boobs bounce.” Simon hit his arm. “What you don’t?” Simon shook his head at his friend a small grin on his lips. “I knew you did! And you call me a perv!”

“I learned from you you horny fuck.” Negan laughed.

“Addie is first place!” Arat shouted. Both men watched Addie stumbled to a stop face red, she was breathing hard. She fell at their feet, since they had been seating near the finish line.

“Fuck,” she muttered. “I did not think I would make it.”

“Good job kid!” Negan cheered tossing a bottle of water near her. She groaned sitting up, both men watched her undo her overall, and pull off her sweater. Simon took a breath when he saw her in her sports bra. She tossed her sweater at Negan.

“We’re you watching my boobs perv?” She teased as Negan pulled the sweater off his head.

“No, but Simon was.” Simon snapped his head to look at his friend. Addie burst in to laughter as she picked up the bottle.

“Good.” Simon looked at her, she winked at him as she took a sip. Simon felt his cheek burn, what the fuck was wrong with him? Blushing like an idiot! Addie redid her straps. Addie looked up as Mj and Marcus sprinted past her.

“Mj and Marcus are second!” Arat shouted. “Dennis, Hank and Stewart are third!” The three men slowed their pace as they passed the finish line. “It’s the five minute mark, the rest are you will have to try again when we have openings!” The other four stopped in their track, breathing hard, Doreen gave Addie an ugly look before moving to hug Mj.

“Kick her ass.” Doreen spoke loud enough for Addie to hear her.

“Suck my dick you cunt.” Addie told Doreen. The woman opened her mouth to say something but noticed Negan and Simon, she didn’t say anything but left the area. “Fucking bitch, she hates me and Biff because her boyfriend was one of our clients.” Addie informed Negan. “He liked me to watch when Biff violated him.” Negan raised an eyebrow. “It was consensual.” Negan nodded. Simon stared at her, she didn’t look the type to be in that work. Regina had confirmed Negan’s story, when she overheard Negan telling Simon the truth.

“Hey Addie,” Regina sat down next to Addie. Addie smiled at the other mohawk woman. “You were quick out there.”

“Pure spite,” Addie replied. “Also just because I’m fat doesn’t mean I wasn’t active.” Regina smiled at Addie.

“Oh I know how active you can be.” Addie smiled biting her tongue.

“What other activities did you used to do?” Simon spoke up, he didn’t like Regina flirting with Addie. Addie turned to him.

“Biff and I were on a soccer team—“ Addie was cut off as Mj sat down heavily between her and Simon.

“Simon can you help me?” She asked. “I think I have something stuck in my hair. Addie rolled her eyes rolling to her feet.

“I feel sick with this trash near me.” She moved away from the group toward Arat and Laura who were getting the obstacle course ready. Mj watched her move away.

“Finally,” she smiled up at Simon. “So are you still looking for a wife?” Simon sighed.

“No.”

“But—“

“Hey dumb ass bitch!” Addie called. They looked over at her. “The second test is about to begin, so stop sucking Simon’s balls and get your dumpy ass over here!” A few saviors snickered looking her way. Mj gave Negan a look that asked him if he was going to do anything.

“Go.” Negan told her. Regina and Simon snorted. Mj climbed to her feet stomping over to the recruits and Addie. “I’m starting to like Addie.”

“Me too.” Regina spoke up. She turned to Negan and Simon. “Now she’s done with her other job, You think she would be my girlfriend?” Simon frowned at her. A streak of jealousy tore through him. Where the fuck did that come from? He heard Arat shout: “go!” He looked up to see Addie run through the obstacle course. He moved his jacket over his lap, as his pants got tighter. He silently cursed himself, why now? Why the hell was his body being like that.

“What’s wrong si?” Negan teased. “You got a boner?” Simon glared at his friend.

“No.” Negan shoved Addie sweater in Simon’s face, he was enveloped in her perfume. The rose smell invaded his nostrils. He yanked the sweater from his face. “Fucking asshole!” He snapped hitting Negan with Addie sweater. Negan laughed rolling away.

“Addie is first again!” Arat shouted. Both men looked up as Addie high fived Laura. She turned to them smiling. Regina climbed to her feet.

“Do you mind if I ask her out?” Regina asked Simon. Simon stared up at her in confusion.

“Why are you asking me permission?” Regina shrugged.

“I don’t know I thought you liked her.” Simon looked over at Addie, she was sitting down next to Laura the two laughing about something.

“No, I don’t.” Simon answered. “Ask away.” In the corner of his eye, he saw Negan look at him. “I don’t care.” Simon could hear the lie in his voice.


	4. Time To End This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie finishes the try outs, negan hatches another plan, and simon spends sometime with Addie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been sick sorry. But don’t worry i will keep trucking along.  
Remember i wrote this on my phone so there might be grammar errors and typos.

“Time for the fun part!” Arat called sometime later. She pulled out the stun gun. All six recruits had passed the obstacle course. “Now, men first, ladies last. Men line up.” The men gave each other worried looks. Arat noticed their worried looks. “the stun guns were a part of the test because two reasons: 1. Negan wanted to see if the recruits could take some power and 2. He doesn’t need pussies to be part of the saviors. Now if you pass out or scream you fail.” Arat didn’t wait, she shot Hank first, he groaned falling to the ground. Arat turned to Laura. “Baby?”

“I’m sorry.” Laura told Marcus before shooting him. he passed out. Gary shot Kenny, he grunted falling to his knees, shaking as he dug his fingers in his thighs. Gavin shot Stewart, he screamed falling over.

“Okay hank and Kenny you go to the next test.” Arat announced turning to Addie and Mj. “Ready?” Mj raised her hands in a protective manner, arat shot her, Mj farted as she fell to her knees. Addie took a breath braced herself as she crossed her arms over each other as Laura shot her. Addie gave a soft moan biting her lip her nails digging in her arms. She fell to her knees breathing hard. Simon couldn’t help but think that was the sexiest thing he saw…

“Fuck!” She burst in to laughter looking up at Regina as the woman came to her side. “I think I came.” Regina laughed. “No for real I dabble in erotic electro simulation, it felt just like that!” Addie grinned up at Simon but he turned away. He was _not_ hard.

“Addie and Mj, you pass.” Arat looked over at Dwight, who nodded at her. “Now lets move on to test number two.” The four recruits climbed to their feet, addie rubbing where she had been shot. They followed arat in to an area that had been built, it looked like an MMA cage ring. As they entered the cage Arat spoke. “Now this test is about survival.” Arat called. The four looked up as a few saviors led zombies toward them. Mj squeaked hiding behind hank. “This is about team work and here are the weapons.” Arat tossed two knives in the cage. “You have to kill one to pass, don’t get bit.” Addie looked down at her bare arms cursing.

The zombies were released. Mj screamed moving away from the others. Kenny snatched up a knife as well as hank, they managed to fight off two. Addie dodged the zombie that was coming for her. Simon’s heart pounded, he did not like this part of the test. Sometimes people died or got bit, and they had to hurry to cut off limbs.

“Kenny got one!”

“Addie!” Kenny shouted tossing the knife to the mohawk woman. She caught it, kicking aside a zombie. Kenny ran out of the cage. Hank was fighting one off, addie moved toward him stabbing the zombie that got the upper hand. He thanked her as he shoved the lifeless zombie aside.

“ addie got one!” Hank managed to stab the zombie coming up behind addie. “hank’s in!”

“Let’s go!” Hank told addie as he pulled her toward the exit. A scream made addie stop, she looked up to see Mj getting surrounded.

“Go!” She told Hank, he nodded moving toward the exit. Simon and Negan exchanged a look. That was rare. They watched her reach in her overalls pulling out her whip. She had a feeling that she might need it and was glad she trusted her instincts. With a flick of the wrist she snapped the leather tail around two zombies yanking them toward her. “Come on!” She shouted at Mj. The girl took the opportunity to stab the fallen zombie, then ran past addie out the exit, addie followed after getting her whip free. “Mj passes.” Arat sounded disappointed.

Simon watched as a whole bunch of saviors ran to addie congratulating her. She smiled weakly at them. Negan gave a whistle. Simon pouted as Regina looked over Adie’s bare arm, making sure she wasn’t bitten or scratched.

“Shit, that girl is just full of surprises.” Negan whispered. Simon nodded. Everyone watched the other saviors put down the zombies. Arat led the recruits back in the cage.

“Now,” arat spoke up . “No time for rest. Anything goes. Last two standing moves on to the next test. Go!” Arat moved from the cage slamming the door shut.

Addie cried out as Mj hit her, she stumbled in to the side of the cage. She knew this was going to happen. If Mj ever had the opportunity to hit her she knew the bitch would. But addie had nothing but rage in her body for the other woman.

“Fucking bitch.” Addie tackled Mj, socking the girl in the face. She then picked up Mj chucking her aside. Mj screamed. Addie was quick punching the girl in the face again, Mj went down like a sack of potatoes. Addie was pissed that Mj was knocked out so fast. She looked over to see Kenny and Hank struggling in a fight.

She let out a angry cry jumping on Hanks back, she had to take her anger out some how. So she put his head in a choke hold. Kenny stepped away as Addie continued her attack. Hank’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, he went down with addie clinging on to him like a koala.

“Jesus addie!” Negan shouted as he entered the cage. “We didn’t say fucking kill the guy!” Addie rolled off of hank breathing hard.

“Calm down,” she huffed. “I cut the blood from his head, not his air supply.” She explained.

“And what the fuck does that mean?” Simon asked looking over Hank.

“That means when he wakes up he’ll feel really nice.” Addie told them. “I mean look he got a boner!” Negan shook his head a grin on his lips. As they carried hank away, the tent in his pants evidence to the truth addie was telling. Addie smiled up at simon. “I’m really good at what I do.”

“Get ready for the next test.” Simon snapped at her as he moved from her. Negan looked after simon, wondering why he was being an ass to Addie.

“What got up in his ass?” He asked regina who pulled addie to her feet. The taller woman shrugged.

“Get ready for the final test addie, Kenny.” Arat spoke up. Addie turned to her. “ you’re going to fight three of the lieutenants.” Addie sighed.

“Never a dull moment huh?” She joked.

“Addie! Get off of him he’s knocked out!” Negan scolded the mohawk woman, she was on top of Gary, who was in fact knocked out. She had managed to tie up Gavin and now knocked out Gary. Negan looked down at his left at Kenny, who was sitting out of the cage an ice pack to his head, Gavin had got him good with a right hook, knocked him out. 

“What the fuck? That quick?” She asked rolling off of him. “You know this is the second time I did that. you would think someone would catch on.” She told negan. A few savior chuckled. She patted Gary on the back. “He’ll be fine.” She climbed to her feet. “All right who’s next?” She called.

Negan and a few saviors entered the ring to get Gary. Negan noticed the tent in Gary’s pants and was relived he was still alive. He looked down at Addie, she was watching Simon entered the ring, pulling off his button up shirt. Addie couldn’t help but check out his muscles, he had hair on his chest, one of her weaknesses.

“Be careful darling.” Negan told addie. She looked up at him. “Simon was in the marines. People rarely get by him.” He patted addie on the shoulder as he passed her.

“You know what they say, the bigger the man the more submissive.” She licked her bottom lip studying simon. He was a foot taller than her, had muscles, he looked like he could bench press her. She liked that idea.

“I’m not going to go soft on you.” Simon brought her out of her thoughts. She grinned at him.

“I hope not,” she watched his form. “I like it hard and \rough. But one thing handsome.” Simon titled his head at her.

“And what’s that?” He asked.

“I’m on top.” She lunged at him tackling him around the waist throwing them to the ground, she rolled away when his arms came around her. She rolled to her feet, as simon did. She squeaked as he grabbed her yanking her close, she grabbed his arm throwing him over her shoulder, he grunted as pain exploded on his back. He managed to grab her arm that was holding on to his pulling her down on top of him, she squirmed against him. He cursed his hardening cock. With a movement she managed to turn so she straddled him. She had her whip in her hands. “Sorry big guy.” He knew how good she was with that thing, so in a panic he kicked up his leg sending her flying off of him. She cried out as she crashed in the metal gate. He rolled to his feet, a pinch of guilt hitting him. That sounded like it really hurt. He watched her climb to her feet, he noticed she was shaking off her arm.

“Are you okay?” Simon asked the words spilling from his mouth. She looked up at him, she snapped the whip out wrapping it around his legs with a pull. he hit the ground, with surprising strength she pulled him toward her, a flick of her wrist she yanked the whip from his leg.

“That fucking hurt pet.” She snarled snapping the whip as Simon sat up. as he rolled to the right she snapped the whip forcing him to go left, she snapped it once again making him move back in the middle. He cried out as the whip wrapped around his neck. He grabbed at the whip as he felt it tightened. “It’s okay,” she whispered as she moved up to him, sitting on his lap. He heard the groans from his saviors and whispers of ‘lucky guy!” he saw her pupils dilate. “I’ll make you feel nice.” She whispered mouth near his ear. She ground her hips in his. “See you’re hard.” Simon could see the black dots floating in his vision. Pleasure surging through him as she rolled his hips against his. “Safe word is pineapple.” She whispered moving her hips against him again. pleasure flooded him, he was seconds from coming.

“Fuck,” he choked. “Pineapple!” She let him go. He gasped as the whip was removed from his neck. He fell on his back, face red. Did he fucking come? Did he just enjoy that? What the fuck just happened?

“Yey! I fucking win!” She cheered climbing off of simon. Simon laid there breathing hard, his mind flooded with her smell. When he didn’t sit up, she moved to kneel next to simon worried she had hurt him. “Are you okay?” Simon didn’t answer, he rolled to his feet, ignoring her as he ran out of the cage. Addie sighed, Looking up at negan as he came up next to her. “I think I embarrassed him.” Negan helped her to his feet.

“Nah, kid. Simon’s fine.” Negan grabbed her hand raising it over her head. Negan had a feeling that simon really did like Addie. “Welcome our new savior! Addie!” The saviors around her cheered, congratulating her. Addie smiled at everyone, as they crowded her. Negan studied Addie a grin on his lips, as she thanked everyone and spoke cheerfully with the other saviors. “Drinks in the REC room!” Negan shouted coming up with a plan. He intended for simon to see what he was missing with addie. Negan had seen Simon’s boner when he ran off. Everyone cheered.

Addie watched simon as he gathered his things moving toward the sanctuary. Guilt consuming her, she had embarrassed him in front of everyone. She watched him walk off.

Simon growled in to the pillow he had over his face. He couldn’t get her out of his head! He let out a muffled scream, then chucked the pillow against the wall. He closed his eyes counting to ten. Fuck, his dick didn’t get as hard for Kerry! He sat up looking at the sketchbook he had tossed on the ground. He sighed picking it up, flipping through the pages he had drawn of Addie. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about her? Why did his dick get hard around her and only her? Why wasn’t he so torn up about Kerry anymore?

He groaned as he rolled on his back, throwing his forearms over his eyes, sketchbook on his chest. He had to stop, regina already had first dibs. _Only if you had accepted negan’s offer huh?_ That voice in the back of his head teased. He sighed. He couldn’t stop thinking about Addie on his lap in the cage, or the way she had smelled like roses... He sighed, he knew Regina made her move already. Addie probably was already forgetting about him, like everyone does. He removed his arm from his eyes, placing his sketchbook on the side table.

He stared at the posters he had around his room, a majority were from his own collection, they were of his favorite comics and shows. The characters stared back at him with their smiles, he felt like they were laughing at him. Teasing him because of his stupid crush on someone he didn’t even know! The crush had developed so quickly. He rolled over on his side pulling his other pillow over his head. He just wanted to forget about her…But he couldn’t! He couldn’t help but remember the first time he saw her.

He wasn’t there when Gary and laura had found the hotel. Their group had found Addie’s when Laura ran in to the empty hotel hiding from a small zombie horde. Laura told Negan and him that Addie and Biff saved her. Addie was with a small group that consist of her, her sister, her sister baby and biff, and Mj, hiding in the office of the hotel. they had been running out of food, and were weak from hunger. Simon and negan were introduced to the small group when they arrived at the sanctuary. Simon hadn’t spoken to anyone in the group for the next few weeks they were there, he had seen them around doing their jobs. He remember vaguely seeing Addie when he was still dating Kerry. He had went to the Library to pick up Kerry for a lunch date, and saw Addie at the front desk. She was reading a comic book, he thought she looked like an anime character because of her hairstyle. Kerry had caught him staring at Addie, they argued on the way to the cafeteria. That was the last time he thought of her, until he saw her in the market again getting the art supplies. He had checked out her butt, he thought she was cute…and all because of that simple action, here he was in bed fretting over his small crush, and his dick being, well a dick.

Simon sighed rolling on his back, he couldn’t sleep. He moved to his feet, he need to get his mind off of her. The best thing he could think of was paint. He moved toward his art room, (Negan had gifted him that room because he knew simon needed a creative outlet. It was the only room in the building that had an adjoining office with a window) as he opened the door a sound stopped him. He froze turning to his room exit.

A knock on the door echoed in his room. Sighing simon closed his office door. He knew who it was. Negan had came in the total of three times already. The first time he had a beer, trying to get Simon to join the party downstairs, the second he had a bottle of Gin and third with one of the wives, declaring he’s willing to let her suck Simon’s dick if that meant simon would stop “being a mopey fuck”. Simon kindly declined his friend, telling him that he was sleepy. Simon took a deep breath he was not in the mood for Negan’s shenanigans.

“Fuck off.” Simon snapped as he opened the door.

“Oh, you’re still upset.” He looked down to see addie staring up at him. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave.” She turned to leave.

“No wait.” He spoke up. “I thought you were negan.” She turned back to him. “He’s been trying to get me to join the party a few times now.” His heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him.

“Well, he sent me to get you.” He nodded a small smile on his lips.

“Of course.” He noted that she had changed in to a black crop top that had a Disney movie reference on the front, and a flowy skirt, and black flats. Her backpack on her back.

“I like your pajamas.” She told him. Simon’s face flushed as he looked down at the captain america pajama pants he wore.

“Thanks.” He stuttered. She held up a bottle of tequila.

“How about a ‘I’m sorry I embarrassed you’ drink?” Simon realized how much of dick he had been to her through out her tryout, he nodded. He wanted to apologize to her as well.

“Sure, come in.” He stepped aside to let her enter. She smiled widely at him as she moved past him entering his room. Just as he was closing his door he saw negan, Laura, and arat poke their heads from around the corner. They ducked back as they saw simon lean out to glare at them.

“Fuck he saw us! Run!” Negan shouted as he ran down the hall, laura laughed following negan’s lead. Arat shook her head as she calmly walked after her girlfriend and boss.

“Sorry.” She mouthed. He shook his head with silent laughter as he closed his room door.

He looked over to addie to see she was by his computer desk, in her hands was his other sketchbook. She was gently flipping the pages. His heart sped up, there was a few drawings of her from the first time they met. He had drawn what he could remember. So there were doodles and sketches of her in her thong. He moved toward her, hoping she didn’t get to the end of the sketchbook.

“These are amazing.” She told him as she looked up from the sketchbook to look at him. “You have incredible range with your art style.” He gently took the sketchbook from her hands. “Oh I’m sorry I should have asked.” He shook his head.

“No, this sketchbook has drawings of my ex. I don’t like being reminded of her.” He answered. That was also true, he had drawn Kerry a lot when they were dating. He had drawn addie in that’s sketchbook hoping to forget Kerry. He tossed the sketchbook on his smaller bookshelf. Addie moved away from him toward his larger bookshelves that was filled with his collection of American comics and manga.

“Kerry, right?” She asked as she studied the titles on the bookshelf. She was impressed with his collection there were three large bookshelves filled with books, she noted the posters and figurines around the room. Simon nodded. “She works with me in the library.” He looked at his feet. The pain of rejection making way in his stomach.

“Did she say anything about me?” Simon silently cursed himself as the words tumbled from his mouth. Addie looked up from the manga she was flipping through. She studied him, she could see the hurt on his face. Kerry had said plenty of things about Simon. When addie had met Kerry, the blonde woman was vocal about breaking up with simon. She had told Addie how there were many things that he did that annoyed her. Kerry was actually happy when she broke up with Simon, telling addie she had ‘good news.’ Addie had learned a lot about a man she never met from a woman she didn’t know. Addie shook her head.

“Nope, she never really talked to me.” She lied wanting to spare him from more heartbreak. Addie believed that Kerry never deserved a man like simon. Judging by the items in his room, he was a bit of a geek. Kerry had complained about his collection, thinking it was weird that he watched ‘foreign cartoons’ and liked reading ‘picture books’. Addie looked around the room, thinking that Kerry was a fool, simon was pretty cool. Simon looked at her as she looked back down at the manga in her hands. “I love this book.” She told him. “This book is the reason I started drawing.” She smiled up at him.

“She never mentioned me?” He asked addie could hear the hurt in his voice. She placed the book back on the bookshelf. She really didn’t want to talk about Kerry, she disliked the woman for a various of reasons. She studied simon, he looked like a puppy that had been kicked one too many times. She had to give him something.

“She did once,” Simon looked at her. “when I was drawing.” Addie studied his face. “She mentioned that her ex drew.” She noted that his eyes lit up at that information. “She insulted my animation/ illustration style, then told me I wasn’t a real artist like ‘simon’ since he drew ‘real’” simon rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. That had been true. Kerry boasted on how simon liked to draw her naked.

“Sorry.” Addie laughed waving a hand.

“No, don’t be. She’s right, you’re really good. You should teach me sometime, since I’m not good with realism.” She pulled an American graphic novel from the shelf. She scanned the cover, her mouth pulling up in a smile. “No fucking way, you have this one?” She flipped the book open. “Shit, you’re cool.” Simon watched her read through the page studying the art. “Now I wished you accepted the deal. I could spend all day reading these.” She joked as she studied the pages before her.

Simon didn’t say anything but studied her. He knew in his heart if he had accepted the deal the same thing would have happened. Addie would have gotten tired of him as well, she was young…beautiful. After ten months she would just dumped him too declaring he was too old, boring and weird for liking anime. He didn’t want to be hurt…he knew he had to end this before anything begun.

“Why are you here?” He asked, his tone sounding harsh. Addie looked up at him, she gently closed the book, Studying his face. She sighed as she place the book back in it’s rightful place.

“Well, I wanted to apologize.” She started softly. “I didn’t mean to humiliate you. I guess the adrenaline got the best of me.” She sighed running a hand through her hair. It was loose flowing in waves pass her shoulders, down to her hips. “Not gonna lie I got pretty excited being roughed up like that.” She joked. Simon found himself thinking how cute she was. No, he couldn’t think like that. She was going to work for him. She was a savior now. He had to make sure to cut off these emotions he was feeling for her. Shit, he had just been dumped by Kerry! He needed time to grieve! Not another relationship!

“It’s understandable.” he spoke. He needed her to hate him. He knew this relationship wasn’t going to work. “I mean, what you were doing for extra points. It make sense.” That should make her leave. He thought. Addie’s eyes widen. She noticed his body language changed.

“Oh, you’re judging me now?” She asked crossing he arms across her chest. “What do you and negan do to keep the sanctuary in order? “

“It’s different.”

“How? In exchange of services you get paid tributes. How is that so different?”

“We don’t fuck for tributes.” Addie let out a throaty laugh. “We don’t use sex to get what we want.”

“You honestly think I fucked my clients?” She asked. She masked her hurt. “What is this about simon?” the older man didn’t say anything. “You find out something about me you don’t agree with and now you’re attacking me?” simon didn’t answer. ”you should be nicer to me, I came here to apologize.” Without a word simon moved toward his room door. He knew this was it. He had to beat away this stupid crush, she would hate him and that would be that. “ I honestly thought you were different.”

“Please leave.” He told her as he opened the door. Addie narrowed her eyes at him as she moved up him. Simon swallowed hard as she stepped up to him.

“I don’t like your tone and attitude, pet.” She told him. With a kick of her foot, the door knob flew out of his hand as the door slammed shut. He watched her lean over to lock the door. “I think you should apologize to me.” She whispered as she moved closer to him her chest hitting his stomach. He jumped when her hand grazed over his hip. She yanked him close his hips hitting her stomach, she could feel him hardening against her. Her other hand reaching up to cup his jaw. “Well?” She whispered. Her thumb gently rubbing agains his flesh. Simon swallowed hard, Addie smiled up at him. had he forgotten what her second job had been? She thought. She licked her lips. Time to remind him.


	5. Just A Little Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets a taste of what Addie is capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i started writing something original...so my fanfic updates might be slower than usual. I’m sorry but don’t worry i will finish them. 
> 
> Triggers in this chapter: spanking, cursing, masturbation (male), thigh riding, ruined orgasm, male nudity, praise kink, panties stuffed in mouth, and ...if I’m missing anything please let me know.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone so there might be grammar and typo errors.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered the word spilling from his mouth. Now simon was no fool, he had watched his share of anime and hentai dealing with femdoms. Hell before the end of the world he had gotten art commissions from people wanting their favorite character dominating them. He had gotten enough furry bdsm commissions that he could live off the money alone for a few months. He had watched a few porn videos trying to understand how to draw the characters; so he was well informed on the bdsm community and the many acts that the Femdoms had done to their submissive.

“For?” Addie sang bringing him out of his thoughts.

As simon stared down at her, he realized something, he pissed off the wrong girl. _Dammit simon!_ He mentally yelled at himself. _don’t you remember what she was doing to get extra points?! _He mentally facepalmed. She stared up at him expectantly. He wasn’t done apologizing apparently.

“I’m sorry I spoke to you in such a manner.” He the words spilling from his mouth. Her hand moved from his cheek to slid behind his neck. Her fingers gripping his skin in firm hold. Memories of their fight in the cage flooded through his mind.He knew firsthand how strong she was for her height.

“Good boy.” She told him pulling his head down, as she rose to her toes. “Should you be punished for your tone and behavior?” She asked mouth against his ear. Her breath hot. Simon closed his eyes trying not to moan. He gave a small sound as her hand on his hip moved down groping his thigh, inching closer to his hard cock.

Addie grinned as his breath hitched. Her hand gently rubbing toward his cock. She knew she couldn’t have him be so disrespectful. Let disrespectful subs walk all over you and you no longer have control. She needed to teach simon a lesson, he had to learn.

“Yes?” He answered hesitantly. Simon cursed himself, he was so touch starved that his body was not fighting Addie’s delicate touches; in fact he wanted more. Her hand moved from the back of his neck to the front, she pushed him against the wall. Simon stared down at her with wide eyes.

“Good, now tell me pet,” she squeezed her fingertips around his neck. “Tell, me how naughty you’ve been to poor little me.” Simon’s head was swimming. Her perfume filling his nostrils, her words making him question his sanity, his cock hard as a fucking rock straining against his pjs. He gave a pained grasp as she grabbed his dick in a painful manner. “Well? I’m waiting. Tell me what you did so I can punish you right.” He thought of their encounters.

“I kicked you…” he stammered he couldn’t think with the way she was rubbing his cock. “I snapped at you…I…was rude?” he trailed off as her hand rubbed at him faster. Shit he was going to cum— she grabbed his balls in a firm grip making him gasp.

“What else pet?” She whispered watching his face.

“My tone and attitude…oh gods.” He whimpered as she played with his balls.

“Such a good boy.” She told him as she pulled his head down toward her. She peppered his jaw in kisses. Her praise ripping some thing through him. “Oh sweet boy, i can’t wait to punish you.” Simon gave a pathetic sound when she pulled away from him, her hands no longer on him. He needed her touching him, he needed her hands on his body dammit!

“No, please.” He whined. The lust fogging his mind. She smiled at him biting her bottom lip. She loved the expression on his face, the way he begged her…gods she was soaking.

“Don’t worry pet,” she told him. “I’m just getting started.”Simon stared down at her, his back against the wall. She was smiling up at him. It wasn’t a deceiving smile, it was a reassuring smile; a smile that promised him something good. He felt her hands on his hips, slowly pushing up his shirt exposing his stomach. She nipped at his flesh. He gave small cute sounds with every bite. “Now get on the bed, lay across it, arms over your head.” She told him as she pulled from him. He stared down at her, trying to process what was going to happen next. “Now.” He moved from the wall doing as he was told. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He heard a thump of her backpack falling to the ground. The voice in the back of his head telling him that this was wrong, that he should kick her out; but his heart was saying that he was bad, he needed to be punished. “My dear simon,” he felt her sit on the back of his thighs. “How should I punish you?” She asked as she pushed up his shirt. The fabric slid up his arms, she pushed his wrist together tying them with his shirt. “Should I whip the bottom of your feet?” She asked lightly scratching his back, kissing his skin. “Or should I take a ginger root and plug up your ass, making it itch.” he shook his head. That sounded horrible. “No, you’re new at this, huh, pet?” He gave a small nod. “Then a good old fashion spanking will do.”

“Wha?” Simon turned his head to look at her. Spanking? The last time he was spanked was when he was ten. His mother caught him with his father porno magazine and spanked him good. He embarrassment flooded through him at the thought of being spanked like a child. Addie smiled at him.

“What’s wrong pet?” She asked as she stroked his back. He didn’t answer as she climbed off his legs, he felt her hands grope his ass. Her hands running up and down the back of his thighs, the sensation feeling good. With a quick pull of the fabric he was now naked. His face burned, he felt so vulnerable naked in front of her. Her hands were now on his naked ass, groping, scratching. Simon groaned as her hands pinched at him. “Now, before we start your punishment. I have to remind you why you’re being punished. You’re attitude and tone was very disrespectful, and I am correcting it. Do you understand?” Simon gave a nod. She sat on the back of his thighs again.

“Fuck!” Simon shouted as her palm made contact with his ass cheek. He wiggled underneath her. “Shit!” As another hit made contact. He tried to wiggle away from her. He let out a gasp as she grabbed a fistful of his hair yanking his head up.

“It seems I have to gag you pet.” She snarled in his ear. She let him go, as she climbed off him. “Roll over and get down on your knees on the floor.” She told him. Simon was breathing hard, pain blooming in ass, another swat made him gasp. “Now.” He slowly did as he was told. Once he was on his knees on the floor, addie moved in front of him. She reached out smoothing his hair from his face. “Reach up under my skirt and remove my panties.” She told him. Simon swallowed hard, he looked down at his tied wrist then back up at her. “Well?” He realized she wanted him to do it tied up. He slowly reached under her skirt, his finger tips brushing her skin. Once he felt something lacy, he hooked his fingers around the material pulling it down gently over her hips and thighs. She placed a hand on his shoulder to balance herself as she stepped out of them. Simon stared down at the red lacy boy shorts. “Ball them up and stuff them in your mouth.” His head snapped up to look at her.

“Why?” The word spilled from him mouth. Addie reached out sliding her hand through his hair.

“Because this will teach you to keep quiet during your punishment.” She told him. He looked back down at her panty, he slowly balled up the delicate lace between his hands. This was a first for him. Addie studied him, she noted his pink cheeks. He was either embarrassed or shy. She was soaking, aching just from seeing him on his knees in front of her. He was an obedient Submissive for his first time. A part of her wanted to forget the punishment and just fuck him, but she knew that his behavior needed to be corrected. She reached out cupping his face, he looked up at her. “Open your mouth.” He did. She took the panty from his hands. “Keep this in your mouth, you may drool, moan, groan, but do not spit it out. Do you understand?” She asked. He nodded. She gently stuffed the red lace in his mouth. Once the panty was in his mouth, she ordered him back on the bed. Simon groaned as he went back in his original position. His cock painfully hard. He felt her sit back on the back of his thighs. Her lips trialing kisses on his lower back.

Simon didn’t have time to brace himself, her hand rained on his ass. He groaned in pain, the fabric stuffed in his mouth muffling him. His flesh burned, pain echoed through him. He could barely hear her counting over the sound. He gripped the sheets whimpering. He sagged against the bed once she stopped her attack on his ass cheeks. She smoothed her hands over his ass, his flesh feeling hot. He made a sound of pleasure as she kissed his back. She whispered praises against his skin.

Simon groaned as she stretched out covering his back with her body, her mound pressing against his ass, he groaned as she rubbed herself against him. He made a sound of protest as she pulled from him. She rolled him on his back. Her hands groping his pecs, scratching at his nipples, biting his chest and stomach. He tried to rub himself against her, when her mouth sucked at one of his nipples. she pulled from him.

“Don’t stop.” He tried to say but it come out in a garbled tone. Addie gave him a soft laugh.

“Your punishment isn’t over pet.” He pouted up at her. She couldn’t help but think he was adorable, tied up, hair a mess, mouth stuffed, cheeks red. She reached out tracing his lips with her fingertips. She licked her bottom lip, biting it between her teeth. She pulled the fabric from his mouth. “If you have something to say, say it now.”

“I thought the spanking was my punishment.” His voice raspy.

“That was just a part of the punishment.” She answered. She looked down at his cock, it was throbbing. He was thicker and bigger than most of her clients. She wondered how he would felt inside her, she shook her head. No, she would not have sex with simon.

“What is my new punishment?” He asked. She looked up at him.

“You’re going to masturbate in front of me using my panties.” He gaped at her. His cheeks burning.

“Why?” He squeaked out. Her pussy throbbed at his reaction. Excitement moved through her. Kerry had spilled some secrets to addie when they worked together. Kerry thought it was weird that simon would masturbate in the bathroom when Kerry refused sex. She thought it was funny to turn on simon, then tell him she didn’t want sex, then laugh when simon pleasured himself in the bathroom. Addie thought it was refreshing that he was respectful enough to use the bathroom and not make Kerry uncomfortable by masturbating in front of her. She lost count on how many times her clients jerked off in front of her with out consent.

“Because I want to watch you.” Simon looked at his cock. He didn’t understand how it was a punishment, but he was embarrassed that someone was going to watch him do such a intimate thing. He remembered Kerry laughing at him once. “Now sit up against the wall.” She told him as she climbed off him. He did as he was told. She held out her red panty, he gently took it from her hands, his face burning as she watched him wrap the delicate fabric around his cock. He avoided her gaze as he begun to pump his cock. “Slower.” She demanded, he looked up at her. “Like this, pet.” She took took his hand in her, showing him the pace she wanted him to touch himself. He gave a shy nod, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning. “Moan sweet boy.” She told him moving to sit on his left thigh.

“Are you sure?” He asked softly. Kerry hated when he moaned. She told him that he sound funny. every time they had sex he made sure to grunt, or keep quiet.

“Yes, pet.” She told him, he felt her hot wet pussy press against his flesh. “Moan for me, I want to hear you.” She rubbed herself against him. He moaned at the sensation. “Yes,”she whispered, kissing him along the neck, nipping at him. He moaned at the pleasure she was giving him with her kisses and the pace he was jerking himself to.

Addie pulled back watching him. She liked his moans, how desperate he looked, how hard he was restraining himself. She pushed his hair from his face whispering praises.

“Fuck.” He whispered. She smiled at him.

“Are you going to cum pet?” She asked. He gave a nod. “Go faster.” She kissed him gently on the cheek, her hand moving to wrap around his helping him speed up his pace. In her excitement she begun to ride his thigh, her breaths hot against his ear, her whimpers pushing him on.

“Fuck, please.” He moaned his free arm wrapping around her waist clutching her to him. “Please, please” he begged.

“Are you going to cum?” She whispered her mouth against his ear. He nodded. “Tell me. Say it.” Simon arched his hip meeting their pace.

“I’m cum—“ addie ripped their hands off his cock, she pulled back to see the sheer horror and disappointment painted on his gorgeous face. He looked at her breathing hard. Simon could not comprehend what just happened, what she just did. He didn’t orgasm…she had stopped it!

“Don’t look so surprised, pet. This is a punishment after all.” He looked down at his cock then back at her. She gave a small laugh kissing him gently on the neck. Frustration tore through him, what the fuck kind of punishment was that? He shifted trying to get her off of him only to have her moan in his ear, he froze. She pulled back to look at him in the eyes. “Did you learn your lesson?” She asked. He stared at her. Did he? He didn’t want another spanking and she had ruined his orgasm. “Well?”

“Yes,” he spoke up. “I’m sorry.” She studied his face.

“And?”

“I will not speak to you in that manner anymore, I will be respectful.” Addie raised an eyebrow, he was awfully obedient for his first time being punished. She wondered if Kerry had punished him in any form, but she dismissed that Idea remembering Kerry telling her she was a top because she liked riding simon.

“You pleased me.” She pressed her forehead against his. He was engulfed in her smell. “Will you behave from now on?” She asked. She gave him a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. He nodded. She sighed resting her head against his shoulder. “Good, now that you took your punishment without a fight, I think you deserve a reward.”

“Really?” He asked she pulled from him nodded.

“Yes.” She cupped his face in her hands. “You listened, you are such a good boy.” She littered kisses along his jaw. She released his face, her right hand moving down to his cock. She was impressed he was still hard. She tossed her panty aside. He gave a small sound as she grabbed his cock, he moved to grab her hand worry on his face. He did not want to be disappointed again. “Don’t worry sweet boy,” she kissed him on the cheek. “This is a reward, you deserve the orgasm.”

“Please?” He whispered. Excitement rushed through her, she just adored the look he was giving her. She nodded whispering sweet praises to him as she begun to pump his dick. He moaned sagging against the wall, his hip moving against her fist.

She slowly started to ride his thigh, chasing after her own orgasm, this was too much. She was never this aroused with her clients; in fact most of the time she was bored when she worked. But simon, he woke something up in her. Kerry had told her a lot about the older man that she had subconsciously developed a crush on him. They had so much in common, judging by the decorations in his room, or how she would catch glimpses of him drawing outside. In her heart she knew this was going to be a one time thing with simon, but she was willing to have this moment with him. she gave a moan as simon moved against her. She sped up her pace, her praises never stopping.

“Fuck, cum simon.” She told him riding his thigh. “I want you to cum!” He cried out thrusting his hips to match her pace. He gave a shout as he came, his cum splattering against his stomach. Addie cried out as her orgasm ripped through her. She whimpered as she rode out her orgasm, simon was watching her breathing hard, he liked her o face. She slowed her pace breathing hard, soft moans reaching his ears.

She slowly blinked, both of them just watching one another. Without a word she kissed him gently on the mouth. He moaned in her mouth, his hands moving to her hips pulling her closer. She gave a soft sound her hands moving to grab his strong shoulders. Addie pulled back with surprise, when she realized that she was kissing simon. she mentally screamed at herself on what she just did.

However Simon shifted his thigh forced her out of her thoughts, making her bite her lip from crying out she was super sensitive. She pulled from him reaching down pulling up her skirt, moving her fingers to rub at her sensitive clit, she was ready for round two. Though, a glance at simon, she saw how tired he was. She smiled gently at him grinding it adorable as he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Round two?” He asked tiredly a weak smile on his face. She pulled her fingers from her pussy.

“No, pet. You’re about to pass out.” He sluggishly shook his head. She sighed smiling at him. “Suck.” She told him pressing her fingers against his mouth. He gently took her fingers in his mouth sucking her juices from her fingertips. She mentally saved that image. she wanted to use it to masturbate later. She pulled her fingers from his mouth.

She climbed off of him moving toward her backpack she dropped on the floor. Simon tiredly watched her open her backpack pulling out baby wipes and a small jar of something. She pulled a few free from the container, then crawled back on the bed toward him. She praised him as she cleaned his stomach, wiped his face clean from: drool, lipstick, and her sloppy kisses. She reached for the jar gently opening it.

“What’s that?” Simon yawned. She smiled up at him.

“An homemade ointment, now on your stomach please.” He was too tired to argue, so he rolled on his stomach, she applied the ointment on his red ass cheeks. He gave a satisfied sigh as the pain begun to slowly fade. “Feels good?” She whispered her hands massaging his ass. He gave a slow nod. She crawled off the bed pulling the sheets back, telling him to climb in. He did as he was told.

Simon watched her move to his kitchenette filling up two glasses of water from his pitcher, grabbing a few apples from his fruit basket. She moved back to him, placing the glasses of water on his nightstand as well as the apples. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. She sat on the edge of his bed pulling his blankets up to his chin. She smoothed his hair back, she gave him a gentle smile. Watching him drift off to sleep. She watched him sleep for a few minutes, before leaning down to kiss him gently on the mouth.

“Good night Simon.” She whispered. She got up gathering her things, then left.

Gently closing the door behind her, as the door clicked closed. She turned to stare at the name plate on the door. It had been hand painted, a small chibi of Simon leaning against the name smile mischievously at her. She reached out tracing the letters with her finger tips.

Addie stared at the name plate, thinking of what just happened. She called herself stupid, cursed herself. She had rules for a reason! Her rules were as followed:

  1. It was a job! Do. Not. Get. Attached.
  2. No orgasms while working
  3. No kissing what so ever. Not on the mouth or skin, not on the body! Just no kissing!

She found herself silently cursing Kerry, why’d the bitch have to tell her so much about Simon? now that she got to meet him, got to know a little about him, she was fucked. She also cursed negan for introducing them. She hoped that the crush would disappear as quickly as it appeared.

“Addie?” Addie looked over to see Kerry making her way toward her. Speak of the she-devil.

“Hey what’s up?” Addie gave the woman a smile the blonde gave her the up and down before looking at Simon’s door. Addie knew the suspicious girlfriend look when she saw it.

“What are you doing at Simon’s room?” Kerry asked, her tone sounding friendly, but addie could hear the hostility.

“I came to apologize to him about what happened at the tryouts.” Addie told her. “I think he’s sleeping because he’s not answering.” Kerry gave a nod.

“Yeah he sleeps around this time.” She told addie. “He such an old man.” Her tone was not playful. Addie wanted to kick her in the head. “Or he has his headphones on listening to that stupid Japanese shit.” Addie tilted her head at her. Kerry was annoying as fuck how did simon date her for ten months?

“Japanese shit?” Kerry nodded.

“Yeah, he listens to video game and anime soundtracks when he draws it’s so annoying. How could any one listen to that shi—“” 

“What are you doing here girl?”addie spoke up not wanting her to continue her racist rant. “I thought you dumped the poor guy?” Kerry nodded.

“Yeah, I did, but I have him wrapped around my finger. I’m feeling frisky, I saw Negan dancing with one of the wives, and I suddenly wanted to fuck simon.” Addie raised a questioning eyebrow. “You’ve fucked people before pretending it’s someone else, don’t lie.” Addie shook her head.

“Nope, I fuck the people I get wet about.” Addie answer truthfully. It had actually been a while since she had gotten aroused. The image of simon sucking her fingers flashed in her mind. Kerry growled, interrupting her dirty thoughts.

“Well, I been trying to give negan hints.”

“He is Simon’s bff, there is a bro code.” Addie tried not to sound tired. She had told Kerry this before, right after the blonde broke up with simon. Kerry rolled her eyes.

“Fuck the bro code. i’m fucking hotter than his ‘wives’ he should be honored that I want his old ass.” Addie shook her head in disbelief.

“I’m tired I’ll see you later.” Kerry nodded moving up to the door, as addie walked away. Kerry glared at Addie’s back before turning back to the door.

“Si-Si, it’s me! Baby open the door.” Kerry sang knocking. Addie made a mental note never to call simon ‘baby’. She sighed sliding her hands through her hair, she was going to break the news to Biff; that she had broke her rules. She couldn’t help but think of simon. She hoped he didn’t open that door for his stupid evil ex.


	6. Think Before You Speak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon wakes up to his evil girlfriend visiting, hurts Addie’s feelings and Kerry learns a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t been inspired lately... expect back logged chapter to be posted. Wrote this on my phone so expect typos and errors.

_“Gods simon! I’m just saying get rid of this shit! It’s weird to fuck while they’re watching!” Kerry snapped at him pointing to the posters on the wall. “Or your creepy dolls!” Simon looked at his anime figurines littered along his bookshelves._

_“But it’s my collection.” He said softly. Kerry glared at him._

_“I don’t give a fuck!” Simon sighed moving toward the collection that piled on his desk._

_“I like it.” He turned to see Addie dressed in leather and stockings. “Come here pet, let me show you how much I like it.” Simon moved toward her, her hands all over his body, they begun to float, Kerry’s voice screaming at him. He looked at addie, she smiled her lips a crimson red. “it’s okay I got you.” She whispered kissing him on the mouth. Pleasure surging through him. Her hands all over him, his mind fogged._

_“Simon! Let me in!” He turned but addie grabbed his face tsk-ing at him._

_“Eyes on me pet, and only me.”_

_“Yes.” She kissed him with all she had. The pleasure rushing through him._

“Fuck,” simon moaned waking up, his cock throbbing, the wetness on his stomach making him uncomfortable. He opened one eye looking down on his stomach to see cum. He slowly sat up confused. He reached in his drawer of tissues, he wiped himself clean surprised he even had a wet dream. Hell it’s been years. “Shit.” He muttered tossing the tissue in the garbage bin. He sighed heavily falling back on his bed.

The memories of last night making way to his mind, his cock stiffening at the flashes of Addie. He grabbed one of the glass of water on the side table downing it, once he was finished with that one he grabbed the other drinking from it as well. He sighed as he placed the glass of water on the side table. He pressed his back against his headboard. He slid his hand through his hair, thinking about last night.

He could still smell addie all over him. He sighed again. He cursed himself, why did he agree? Allow her to do such a thing to him? _ Because you’re touch starved and you like her._ That voice came back. Simon snorted. Sure he liked her but did she like him? _ Maybe she just using you._ Another voice spoke. Simon frowned. _Maybe she is…_

A knock on the door made him jump. He stared at the door for a second, then at his watch on the night stand, it read eight thirty in the morning. Another knock on the door.

“Simon?” Kerry’s voice came through. Simon froze. He was dreaming right? She wouldn’t really be here. She broke up with him, refuse to speak to him as if _ he _had done something wrong. “Simon, it’s me, Kerry!” Simon shot to his feet, grabbing his pj’s off the floor. “I know you’re in there! I hear you running around!” She knocked again. Simon rushed to pull on his pants, something red caught his attention. Addie’s red lacy panties were hanging on the bookshelf. Simon snatched them up running to his bed, stuffing the fabric under him pillows. He moved toward his room door.

“What do you want?” He asked opening the door. Kerry smiled at him, she wasn’t short, about 5’8. She was wearing a tight cream color tank top, he could see she wasn’t wearing a bra, she wore shorts showing off her long legs. She batted her eyelashes at him.

“I came to see you,” she answered moving in the room. “I tried to see you last night but you were a sleep.” She moved to sit on his bed. Simon took a deep breath. There was a part of him that missed her, but then again… Addie… no! He had to push her from his mind it was a one time thing!

“Sure come in.” Simon said sarcastically, as he closed his room door. “What do you want?” He asked turning to her leaning against the door, he flinched at the pain that bloomed through his ass. He had a feeling he had bruises.

“I missed you.” She told him leaning back making sure to arch her back so her breast looked good. Simon stared at her. “Don’t you miss me?” He realized that his dick was still flaccid. He was proud of himself.

“You dumped me.” She nodded.

“Yeah, I did; but we can still fuck right?”

“You broke up with me on our anniversary!” She waved a dismissive hand.

“Come on baby, all I can think about is your hard cock.” Simon stared at her, she got up from the bed moving toward him. “Don’t you want to have some fun?” She whispered her hands running on his pecs. Simon stared at her, she was nipping at his collar bone. Nothing stirred in his pants. “Remember all the crazy sex we used to have?” Addie flashed in his mind, he shook his head trying to get the image of her having an orgasm out of his head.

“Stop it.” He snapped. She kissed him.

“You love me.” Anger spread through his body. _how dare she!? _He thought. He had cried over her! Every time he wanted to talk to her she dismissed him. When he finally cornered her asking why, she had told him that Negan was a better catch then him; that negan could give her more than he ever can. He cried that night, out of embarrassment and hurt. She was such a bitch!!!

“Let’s fuck simon.” She whispered. Simon gave a sound of pain as she gripped his ass in her hands. Kerry thinking it was a sound of passion squeezed harder.

“Fuck!” Simon ripped from her grip. She stumbled back giving him a look of confusion.

Simon moved away from her toward his kitchenette, grabbing the tequila bottle Addie had left there the other night. He ripped of the cap taking a swig, he didn’t care if it was eight in the morning he need a drink.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Kerry asked. He looked at her, she tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Do you want to see my boobs?” Before he could answer, she pulled off her tank top leaving her shirtless, her breast on display. Simon stared at her, he glanced at her breast. They were big, but reminded him of the anime characters he adored. She had admitted to him they were fake. He took another swig looking away as his thoughts wondered to Addie. “I missed you.” He gave a dark chuckle. _Sure you missed me,_ he thought. _You missed me so much that you tried to be a wife to my best friend._ He had heard a rumor that Kerry had slept with Ian, a savior close to her age, a few days after breaking up with him. a few guys joked about her skills with giving blow jobs, but they quieted down quick when simon passed by. She was just full of it. He felt sick to his stomach. How could he ever thought that he loved her? He just wanted her gone.

“Get out.” Simon finally spoke. She tilted her head at him. “Put on your fucking shirt and get out!” He shouted. Kerry didn’t move she was shocked that simon even rose his voice at her. Simon never yelled at her, he had always spoke in a calm manner to her, even when they argued, simon never rose his voice. “I said get the fuck out!” He shouted.

Simon’s room door flung open, negan waltzed in carrying a tray of food. Both simon and Kerry stared at negan. Negan’s stared between the two with a confused look, that’s when he noticed Kerry wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Whoa, what the fuckity fuck is going on here?” Negan asked he glanced at the half naked Kerry before looking at Simon.” I’m disappointed Si.” Negan said moving to the counter to set the tray next to simon. “You opened the door? Should’ve made her stay outside.” Simon didn’t answer his best friend, he glared daggers at Kerry, when he realized she wasn’t pulling on her shirt; in fact the blonde turned to negan giving him full view of her breast. However Negan was looking at Simon wondering why he was drinking at eight in the morning. Simon didn’t drink in the morning.

“Negan,“ Kerry started, negan turned to her raising an eyebrow at her still naked torso. simon chucked his tequila bottle at the wall, the sound of glass shattering echoed in the room. Negan turned to simon, surprise on his face. Negan knew Simon didn’t believe in yelling at women, or scaring them. He and Simon had witness Simon’s mother be verbally abused by her various boyfriends.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Simon roared. Kerry pulled on her shirt spun her heel only to crash in to addie as she entered the room.

“Hey, are you okay?” Addie asked steadying the taller woman. Kerry glared down at the brunette.

“What are you doing here?”

“Negan told me to follow him, something about Simon showing me the ropes.” Addie explained. Kerry didn’t say anything but shoved passed Addie running out in the hall. Addie turned to the two men, she watched negan sit on Simon’s bed.

“What’s up her ass?” She asked as she entered the room. Simon’s heart skipped a beat. She closed the door behind her. “Morning.” He nodded. He saw she was dressed in black skinny jeans, a crop top with the logo of a metal band across her chest, black combat boots on her feet. Her hair was pulled back in a grungy looking pony tail. She wore black lipstick. “Are you okay?” She asked moving up to him. He was surrounded by her perfume. “You don’t look so good?” She pressed her palm against his forehead, moving her hand to under his jaw. “You’re really warm.” He felt a twitch in his pants. He remembered his dreams. He wanted her hands all over him. _No, simon it won’t work out…_he thought to himself.

“I’m fine.” He said softly pulling from her. She pulled her hands off of him. “Just a little tired.” He answered. He yanked the cover off the tray of food to see bacon and pancakes, with scrambled eggs. Simon silently laughed at himself, he had been thinking about her all morning, now here she was and he was being an asshole again.

Addie watched him pick at his food. She was worried that she had done something to offend him.

“Holy shit Si!” Negan’s voice boomed they both turned to see him holding up Addie’s red lacy panty. “No wonder you didn’t want to join the party last night! What the fuck you two do?” Negan asked a grin on his lips as he looked between the two.

“Nothing.” Simon answered. ‘We just chatted. Those are Kerry’s.” He lied. Addie looked at him with a grateful look. Simon looked away. Negan frowned then tossed the panty’s aside.

“Gross. Fucking toss them dude.” Negan told him. “That’s bad juju, maybe that’s why you can’t forget her.” Simon didn’t answer as he ate his breakfast.

“So what’s up?” Addie asked changing the subject. “Why’d you want me to follow you?” She asked negan moving to sit next to him.

“I decided that you’ll be on Simon’s team.” Addie raised an eyebrow. “Since, simon decided to put one of his men out of commission by throwing a fucking temper tantrum.” Simon rolled his eyes. He had broke that fucker’s arm because he had the gall to bring up Kerry sucking his dick, but he wasn’t going to tell Negan that.

“Oh, cool.” Addie turned to simon. “I guess that makes you my boss.” Simon didn’t answer her, he just ate. She turned to Negan. “So what do I do now?” Negan threw his arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

“Well, since today is Simon’s day off, which means it’s his team day off. You get to relax.” Addie smiled at him nodding.

“Cool.” A knock on the door made them look up. Simon called for the person to come in. Fat joey poked his head in.

“Hey sir, Arat is ready to head out to hilltop when you are.” Negan nodded. Fat joey glanced at addie, a shy smile on his face. “hi addie.” She gave him a small wave. A possessive streak went through simon, he didn’t like how close she was to negan or the love sick puppy look Fat Joey gave her.

“Get the fuck outta here!” Simon snarled. Fat joey slammed the door shut, they could hear him hurrying down the hall.

“That was mean.” Addie told simon, he didn’t answer just continued to eat his food. Negan turned to simon. He studied the two. Addie was looking around the room studying the posters, simon was eating quietly ignoring her. Negan looked at the red lacy panty the he tossed on Simon’s pillow. He doubt it was Kerry’s, that blonde didn’t have a ass, he also noticed that the panty’s would be a perfect fit for addie. He’s known simon long enough to know when something was bothering him or he was hiding something. He had a feeling something happened between the two of them. He was a nosy fucker so he was going to find out.

“Well, assholes I’m gonna go get my shit.” He spoke climbing to his feet. He looked at simon. “Break down what we do.” Simon nodded. “Then show her the trucks and guns.” Negan looked down at addie. “You know how to shoot?” He asked. She looked up at him.

“I can always practice.” She answer. Negan nodded. He looked between the two, before looking up at simon.

“You know what, follow him around. Learn from him.” Addie nodded.

“Will do captain.” He smiled down at her. Without a word he swung up lucille placing her on his shoulder before leaving the room. Addie watched the door close before looking over at simon. They sat in an awkward silence. “Are you upset with me?” She asked. Simon turned to her. She sat on his bed, her feet swinging back and forth. He looked down at his near finished breakfast. _shit she’s so cute._ He thought.

“Not with you.”

“Kerry?” He looked at her.“When I left your room last night she caught me outside. She was jealous I was standing out your door. ” Simon shook his head. Kerry was a jealous bitch. Simon constantly got in arguments with her because he spoke to biological females. She even forbade him to going to the Library because of Addie. “She’s a jealous one, should I be worried?” Addie teased.

“She’s insane.”

“What did she want?” Addie asked he noticed there was a bit of edge to her voice.

“Sex.” Simon answered still staring at his breakfast.

“Did you two fuck?” She asked. He snorted.

“As if.” He answered. He jumped when he felt hands on his back. He looked over his shoulder to see addie behind him. She reached up slowly turning him so his back was against the counter.

“Good.” She smiled up at him. “I’m a very jealous Domme.” Addie was feeling good. After the talk last night with Biff, he had told her life was short, date simon. She was excited with the idea of having a new pet/ boyfriend.

Simon stared down at her. His heart speeding up as her hands moved to his Adonis belt. She rose to her toes, her mouth inching toward his. Simon pulled from her moving away.

“What do you want from me?” He asked. She stared at him in surprise. “I can’t give you points, you’re a savior now.” He snapped. Her expression changed to stoic, her eyes narrowed.

“You think I’m after your points?” She asked. He looked down at his feet. He didn’t know how to answer that. “Tell me, pet,” The nickname sprang something up in him. “What do you think happened between us last night?” He looked up at her shrugging.

“I don’t know! Pay back? Trying to get in my good graces because I’m your boss?” Addie crossed her arms across her chest. “I’m negan’s best friend so there can be plenty of reasons!”

“Are you trying to say I’m like your ex?” She asked. Simon thought about it, he studied addie.

“It’s obvious!” He told her. “I didn’t want you as my wife, so you made a deal with Negan to be a savior.” Addie looked away, hurt blooming through her. She moved toward the door.

“I’m nothing like your pathetic ex.” She told him, without looking back at him. With that she opened the door, moving into the hallway. Simon cursed. That was one way to get her to hate him. _It’s for the best _he told himself. _You won’t get hurt again._

Addie hurried through the hallway, hurt and rejection storming inside her. How dare he say that to her! She had half the mind to spin on her heel heading back to simon and punish him good. but she knew she could hurt him in her anger.

Addie stormed in to the empty library, Biff was gathering the books in the put back cart. She moved around the front desk, storming up to her best friend.

“Hey what’s wrong?” They asked as they let her hug them around the torso. Addie buried her face in their shirt, sobbing.

“He think’s I’m a gold digger!” She cried. Biff sighed rubbing her back in comfort.

“Tell me what happened.”

Addie sat on the back desk, sipping from the apple juice box that Biff had given her. Her eyes distant as if she was stuck in her head. Biff sat across from her behind the front desk. Their arms crossed over their chest.

“You can’t blame him.” Biff spoke up. Addie looked at him. “He’s been hurt, badly.” Addie gave a sigh nodding. “Kerry is a massive bitch.” Biff stated, addie burst in to laughter.

“I should just leave him alone honestly.” Addie jumped off the desk, tossing the apple juice box in the trash bin. “He’s my boss now.” She pouted. “But he’s so cute! You should have seen how obedient he was! And he likes the things I like, like anime and comics and he draws!!” Biff laughed.

“Just give him time. People need to heal.” Addie gave a sad nod.

“He has a nice thick dick.” Addie whispered. Biff shook his head with laughter. “Don’t laugh at me! It’s been years since I had sex!” A sound made them both turned to the entrance.

as the door opened, Kerry walked in. Addie noticed Kerry had changed in to a skin tight little black dress. Addie and biff looked at one another.

“Morning.” Kerry sang.

“Don’t fucking tell me you’re a wife now.” Biff growled. “I have a shift in the kitchen today!” Kerry gave a laugh shaking her head as she came around the front desk.

“Nope, not yet. I just want negan to see how good I look.” She smiled at Biff as she ran her hands over her hips. Biff raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Addie felt this anger storm through her. Wasn’t the bitch at Simon’s room just a hour ago wanting to fuck him? She knew she couldn’t keep quiet. She had to say something.

“ why were you trying to fuck simon this morning?” Addie spoke up. Kerry’s head snapped to look at her, her eyes narrowing at the shorter woman. Addie glared back.

“How would you know that?” Kerry sounded venomous. Addie rolled her eyes.

“You told me that last night you idiot.” Kerry gave addie the up and down. “He was complaining about it to negan this morning.”

“Keep away from Simon.” Kerry snapped. Addie stared at her mouth open.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Simon doesn’t like fat girls.” Addie looked at Biff, They got up from their seat moving toward the front door. Kerry watched him in confusion as he locked the entrance.

“You know I don’t like this jealous, girl on girl hating bullshit.” Addie spoke. Kerry turned to her confused. “I’m a bomb ass friend. But you need to stay away from simon. He’s trying to heal!” Kerry didn’t see Addie’s fist coming her way, nor did she have time to scream.


	7. Miscommunication is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon learns a little more about addie, realizes he was an ass and walks in on something that breaks his heart over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow updates with this one since i have more inspiration with others fics and my original story.

“Hey Simon,” Simon looked up to see Gavin sit next to him, his tray of food smelling good. Simon closed his sketchbook, giving the other man a polite smile. He decided to sketch outside since it was a nice sunny day. He was sitting at picnic table near the building, there were workers not far from him tending to the garden. “Enjoying your day off?” Gavin asked. Simon nodded.

“Yeah, I guess.” He answered. Truth was he couldn’t stop thinking about Addie or the last thing she had said to him. Also the fact that Biff cornered him two hours ago, calling him a “fucking idiot.” Simon honestly thought Biff was going to punch him, instead Biff shook their head and walked away, stating: “She wouldn’t want me to fuck you up.”

“Addie!” Both men looked up to see the mohawk woman moving across the garden in her arms was a child no older the a year old. The Hispanic woman that had called her name kissed Addie on the cheek.

“I didn’t know that Essie had another baby.” Gavin spoke up. Simon turned to him.

“You know her?” Gavin nodded.

“Yeah, me and Addie were friends before the end. We worked at…” he trailed off looking at Simon his cheeks red. “a special kind of club.” Gavin cleared his throat, reaching for his sandwich on his tray.

“A bdsm club?” Simon asked. Gavin choked on his sandwich.

“You know?” Simon nodded.

“Yeah Negan told me what she and Biff were doing for extra points.” Gavin gaped at Simon.

“Are you serious? I had no idea!” Gavin shook his head. “I told her not to do anything stupid.” Simon raised an eyebrow. “She never listens.” Gavin muttered as he continued to eat his lunch.

“How long did you know her?” Gavin turned to Simon.

“We met at the club, we worked together for about four years.” Gavin looked up at Addie and her sister. “I had the biggest crush on Essie, she always came visited Addie in the family room when she came from Mexico.” Gavin gave a dreamy sigh. “She’s beautiful huh?” Simon looked over to Essie and Addie, Essie was holding the child now as Addie was on her knees ripping weeds from the ground both women chatting.

“Hey assholes!” Both men jumped as Regina sat across them. “What are you two up to?” Laughter caught their attention, Addie was laughing at what her sister said, Essie was shaking her head. “Oh I see, perfect view.” Regina wiggled her eyebrows at them. Simon rolled his eyes at her.

“Can I sit here?” They looked up to see Gary, he had a two trays of food in his hand. Simon nodded his head. “Here, Negan said ‘eat something asshole.’” Gary told Simon as he handed him a tray of food. Simon took the tray begrudgingly, he really wasn’t in the mood to eat something.

“Is it true you’re getting back with Kerry?” Regina asked Simon. He looked at her baffled. Gavin and Gary turned to him.

“What?” She bit in to her sandwich nodding.

“Kerry was telling MJ to back off the other day. That you and her were ‘working things out’” she answered with her mouth full. Gavin and Gary burst into laughter. Simon stared at Regina.

“After she embarrassed you?” Gary asked between laughter. “She thinks you gonna get back with her?”

“Are you sure you heard correctly Reggie?” Gavin asked. Regina frowned at them.

“I did! I had to hold them back when Mj tried to hit her.” Simon shook his head. “Martha wasn’t too happy when Kerry called Mj something racist,” she looked at Simon. “Please for the love of gods don’t get back with her.” Simon smiled at his friend.

“Not gonna happen.” He took a bite of his sandwich forcing himself to eat something. “Beside, I think being single for a while might not be a bad thing.”

“I heard that Kerry’s in the hospital wing right now.” Everyone turned to Gary. He nodded his head. “She was telling Arat that she fell down the stairs this morning.” Simon tilted his head at Gary. Kerry had gotten hurt after leaving his room?

“Wait,” Regina spoke up. “I passed her on the stairs this morning, I didn’t see her fall.”

“Shhh! Look!” Gary whispered everyone turned to his gaze to see Kerry passing by with one of her friends. Both woman were holding trays of food, her friend was giving her condolences. Simon noticed that kerry had a black eye, her jaw was bruised.

“That bitch got beat!” Regina shouted then burst in to laughter. Gary followed behind. Gavin shook his head continuing to eat his lunch. Simon had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing as Kerry looked their way. When kerry realized Simon’s friend were laughing at her she stormed off her friend struggling to keep up with her. The group burst in to laughter once again, when she was out of sight. “Who beat her up?” Regina asked looking at her friends.

“Who cares? She deserved it, right Simon?” Gary asked looking at him. Before he could answer he noticed Biff moving up to their table. The group followed his gaze.

“Hey everyone,” Biff greeted the table. Simon noticed The young person had a serious look on their face, their hands clenching and unclenching. Gary, Regina and Simon studied Biff as they looked down at Gavin. “I know you’re in charge of the group that deals with the kitchen inventory, but can you tell them that if they keep taking the supplies for dinner, we won’t have enough for the entirety of the sanctuary. I just finished my shift at the library, so I don’t really want to deal with this right now.” Gavin nodded. Biff looked over his shoulder watching something, before looking back at Gavin. “Also can you tell Carlton to back the fuck off or else Addie and I are going to beat the shit out of him, and we honestly don’t want anymore trouble.” Simon’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of Addie’s name. He looked over where he had seen her last and saw that she and her sister were still pulling out the weeds, the child was now asleep in a baby carrier.

“I’m sorry about that, kid.” Gavin looked at Simon. “Can you help me out, it seems like Carlton isn’t taking no for an answer.”

“To what?” Simon asked. Biff looked down at him, crossing their arms across their chest.

“Our side business.” Biff spoke up. “It went down the drain when Negan found out, and Carlton isn’t taking it great.” Simon was surprised that Biff was so open about it.

“I thought Carlton was Mj’s bf.” Regina said mocking Mj’s voice. Gary snorted. Biff nodded.

“Yeah, but since Mj thinks riding Simon’s dick is a free ride, she dumped him.” Biff answered. Simon choked on his drink. Gavin, Gary and Regina looked at him, their faces telling him they did not pity the situation he was in. “Look I’m just saying you guys should do something about it, before Addie does.” They all looked over at the woman in question, she was sitting next to the baby carrier drawing her sister working. “And believe me, she’s got a temper.”

“Oh I know.” Simon, Regina, Gavin and Gary said at the same time. Biff tilted their head at Simon, a knowing smile on their face. Simon looked down at his food tray suddenly interested in his food. Gavin, Regina and Gary studied Simon, wondering when that happened.

“We’ll talk to him and the others.” Gavin assured the young person. “And if they retaliate in anyway we will deal with it.” Biff nodded.

“Thank you.” Biff turned to leave when Gary spoke up.

“Hey, do you wanna hang out with us?” Biff looked over at Gary, they gave him a smile.

“Thank you but no, I have to get back in the kitchen.” Gary nodded.

“Oh okay see yah.” As Biff walked away Regina elbowed Gary in the gut. “Owww! Bitch.” He hissed at her narrowing his eyes.

“You know they don’t date their clients.” Regina told him. Gavin shook his head.

“I can’t believe those two still did that after I told them to behave.” Gavin scrubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe I should have been harsher.” Regina finished her chips.

“You knew Biff and Addie before the end?” She asked. Gavin nodded.

“Yeah, we worked at the same club for about four years.” Gavin gave a smile as he looked up at Addie and Essie the two women were walking away.

“So you were a ‘master’ too?” Simon asked Gavin shook his head. Gary and Regina leaned forward listening intently on what he was about to say.

“No I was security.” He took a sip of his drink. “Every sub and top had to have their own body guard just in case the clients decided to take more than they paid for.”

“Take more?” Gary asked. Gavin nodded a grim look on his face.

“Yeah, since the club was a secret; some of the clients wouldn’t take no for an answer. A few service submissive would get…” he trailed off. The others knew what he meant. “But me and the other security guards took matters in our own a hands and let those that got hurt get their revenge.” Gavin took a drink of his water. “Addie and Biff were Doms, so they didn’t have it as bad, but some clients liked to pressure the doms into sex, that never happened with Addie though, she had a set of rules that she never broke, and if the client wouldn’t take no for an answer, they would get hurt and blacklisted. The clients couldn’t do anything since they signed a waiver and paid for silence.”

“Addie has rules?” Simon asked. Regina and Gary nodded.

“Yeah, so does Biff.” Gary answered. “They tell the clients what they will do and won’t do, and charge extra for fetishes that they normally didn’t do. Addie was really strict with her rules.”

“ hers are,” Regina tilted her head in thought. “No kissing, no sex and no orgasms for her. It’s a job and she treated it as such.” Simon stared at them. Gary nodded.

“Yeah, no kissing sucked.” Gary complained. “At least Biff kisses you.” Regina nodded.

“Yeah, there were times I wanted her to kiss me so bad.”

“No kissing?” Simon asked softly. His mind going to the soft kisses she had given him the night before.

“Yeah, no kissing on the mouth or body. If the clients don’t listen, they’re blacklisted... or hurt.” Gavin answered. “She was the only one I remembered that had that rule.”

“What if she breaks her rules you?”Simon asked. Regina sighed dreamily.

“If only.”

“That means she must really like you.” Gavin answered.”which is rare for her, she’s been hurt before.” Simon looked down at his food. The pit of his stomach turning and squeezing. His heart thumping against his chest. A voice in the back of his head cheering. He realized one thing: he fucked up with Addie. He sighed. He was such an asshole to her! he had jumped to assumptions! Instead of speaking to her like the grown ass man he was.

“You okay Simon?” He looked up at his friends. He gave a nod.

“Yeah just tired.” He gave them a smile. As Gary, Regina and Gavin begun friendly conversation as Simon thought of ways to apologize to Addie.

Addie looked up from her manga book she was reading as a shadow covered her from the sun. Negan was standing over her. She raised an eyebrow at him when he crouched down next to her.

“ a little birdie told me that you beat the shit out of Kerry.” Negan sang. Addie sat up placing the book in her lap. She tilted her head at him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She stated. Negan grinned at her.

“No?” She nodded.

“Why do you care any way?” She snapped. He laughed.

“Because you did something I couldn’t. That bitch keeps trying to be a wife, and get sex from simon?” Negan sat down in the grass. “You can’t have your cake and fucking eat it too.” Addie looked at the small group of children walking with their teacher, she turned to Negan.

“Are you going to kick me out of the Saviors?” Negan shook his head.

“Nah, that just shows you care about what you’re fighting for.” Addie tilted her head at Negan. “She told me that you went crazy shouting to leave Simon alone and started to beat her up, and that biff joined.” Addie rolled her eyes.

“That is not true! Biff was by the entrance. I told her to leave simon alone because he was healing.” Addie explained. “She was dressed up in a tight black dress too.” Negan snorted.

“She’s never going to give up huh?” Negan noticed Addie reading her book again. “Did anything happen between you and simon last night?” Addie looked up at him.

“No.” She closed her book placing it on her lap. “I need to change groups, Simon’s cool but this morning I guess I said something to piss him off.” Negan studied her face. “Also it’s a little awkward, I mean I tried to be his wife, and not to mention what happened at the tryouts…I don’t want him to resent me for embarrassing him.” Negan nodded patted her knee.

“Don’t worry, I’ll switch Gorge from Regina’s group, and you can help her out.” Addie nodded.

“Thanks Negan.” He smiled at her.

“No problem kid.” They stared out at the view before them. “So,” Addie turned to him. “You wanna show me what you and simon did last night?” Addie stared at him.

“I saw the way he was walking, and how he flinches when he sits down.” Negan told her as he leaned forward. “Wanna give me a small taste?”

Simon thought through various scenarios of how he was going to apologize to Addie. He had a small wild flower in his hand as he moved toward the area Biff had told him where she was at.

“I’m sorry I was a dick. You’re hot by the way..” he shook his head. “No…hey Addie I’m sorry I hurt our feeling, you are nothing like Kerry, you’re better than her…” he shook his head again. “Hey, I loved what you did to my ass last night, also I’m a scared old man that fears you will be like my ex.” Simon sighed heavily. “I’m such a dick.” He looked up and froze.

Addie was sitting on her rump, Negan between her legs, her arms around his neck, his best friend’s mouth against her neck. He noticed Negan’s hands gripping her hips…

Simon felt the tears of rejection and humiliation brim his eyes. He dropped the flower, spinning on his heel and running off. He was hurt that Addie had chosen Negan…everyone chooses Negan!!

With a quick movement Addie grabbed Negan throwing him on his stomach over her legs.

“Hey!” He shouted. “What the fuck—“ he cried out as her hand came down sharply on his ass. Addie reached out gripping his neck with her free hand.

“Oh no little puppy, you wanted a taste so here it is.” She spanked Negan three more times before placing her hand on his ass smoothing the heated area. Negan was breathing hard, she could feel his erection poking her.

“The fuck?” He asked daze. She leaned down her mouth gently caressing on his ear.

“Now, normally I would force you to masturbate in front of me, but I’m a little bored.” She ran her hand up and down his leg.

“You made him do that?” Negan asked pushing himself to his knees, off Addie. She nodded. Negan groaned as he sat on his ass. “Shit, you’re strong.” She smiled at him. “Okay, I’m gonna go and have the wives deal with this.” He pointed to his crotch. Addie laughed as she gathered her book and backpack.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, boss.” Negan nodded. Addie helped him to his feet. Negan rubbed at his ass.

“Okay, I’m feeling it.” Negan groaned. Addie watched Negan move toward the sanctuary building.

Addie decided to go hang out with Biff since she had nothing better to do.so she moved toward the kitchen. She jumped when she stepped on something crunchy, she looked down at the ground noticing a purple flower at her feet. Confused she bent down a familiar cologne caught her attention. She took the flower in her hand to see it was a purple wild flower. She looked around noticing nobody nearby. The foot prints near the flower made her think so, someone had been watching her. The prints were big enough to to be a man foot…Addie stared down at the flower in her hand, she knew who had dropped it. She sighed…maybe this was for the best she thought as she moved toward the sanctuary.


	8. Just a Taste Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon find out the truth about negan and Addie. A small talk with addie has him realizing something and Kerry gets a small taste of Addie, and Simon’s true fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi! Hi! Got a break from work to update this back logged story. Um...so i have a plot line to this fic. Yey! I assure you i will finish all my fics...when i can sorry new job is taking so much of my time.
> 
> Anyway here are the warnings in this chapter.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of violence  
Oral sex female receiving

_“That means she must really like you.” _Gavins words came back to Simon as he watched Addie and Regina. The two woman were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, they were chatting about something, Biff was silently eating their lunch.

It had been two weeks and a half since the night between Addie and Simon, since he yelled at her, since he walked in on her and Negan… he shook his head. He did not want to remember Addie in Negan’s embrace.

He hadn’t had a chance to see her since she had requested to move from his group to Regina’s two weeks ago. Negan had questioned Simon about why the sudden change, Simon didn’t know what to say, he was embarrassed to admit what he had done to Addie; however she came to his rescue explaining she felt uncomfortable working with him since Kerry didn’t like her, and didn’t want to start any problems between them. Simon couldn’t care less about Kerry’s feelings, but he was grateful that Addie was covering for him.

He couldn’t help but study Addie as she smiled and animatedly chatted with Regina. Simon sighed. he was a tad bit upset that she had chose Negan. He had yet to talk to Negan about it. He wasn’t upset with Negan, honestly the man had no idea that Simon had a crush on Addie, and he couldn’t be mad at Addie since _he_ pushed her away.

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?” Negan asked. Simon looked up at his friend.

“Huh?”

“You keep sighing and shit. Makin’ me all fucking depressed dude.” Simon snorted. Negan grinned down at him. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You all depressed because Addie ditched you?” Simon glanced over at Addie and Regina the two were laughing at what Biff had said. Simon let out a frustrated growl. _Yeah,_ he thought bitterly. _she ditched me for you! Like every fucking one in our life! _”Kerry offered you another blowjob?”

“That _woman_,” he snarled. His mind flashing his stupid ex’s face. “Won’t leave me the fuck alone!” He let out a heavy sigh. “I’m this close,” he pinched his fingers together. “_This close_ to throwing her to the fucking walkers on the fence.” Simon vented to his best friend. Negan nodded.

“I Hear you. she keeps ‘accidentally’ bending over in front of me.” Negan told his friend. “ you’re my best fucking friend! Would I really choose her over you?” Simon smiled at his friend as Negan threw his arm around his shoulder bringing him in for a hug. Simon knew his friend could cheer him up. He knew he would have to tell Negan sooner than later about what happened between him and Addie.

“You know,” a voice sang. “You two make the cutest couple.” Simon looked up to see Addie slide in the seat in front of him. Regina slid in to the seat in front of Negan. Simon noticed Biff walking off toward the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Negan smiled at Addie letting Simon go. He glanced between the two women. “You two make a cute couple too.” Addie let out a soft laugh.

“We’re not dating.” She told Negan. Regina gave a sad nod.

“Yeah, she doesn’t date her clients.” Regina gave a sad look to Addie, but she was busy taking a sketchbook out of her backpack. Simon watched her place her sketchbook on the table top, as she opened it he saw a dried wildflower taped to a piece of paper. His heart pounded against his chest as he remembered the flower he had dropped. Had she found it and kept it? Wait… was it the same one?

“Hey! Where’d you get that flower?” Negan asked interrupting Simon’s thoughts.

“Oh, I found it a while back. The day I…” she trailed off looking between Simon and Regina. “You questioned me about Kerry.” Negan looked over at Simon. Negan knew that was Simon’s go-to flower for apologizing to people.

“Oh, Si!” Simon looked at Regina, she had a mischievous smile on her. “Kerry did get her ass beat that day.” Addie smacked Regina in the arm. “Ow!” Regina looked at the smaller woman. “What? It’s funny.” Addie glanced at Simon before looking back down at her sketch, her cheeks red. Simon looked between the women in question.

“Negan didn’t tell you?” Regina asked. Negan looked up from looking at Addie’s sketch.

“No,” Simon looked at his BFF. “What is she talking about?”

“I beat up Kerry.” Addie spoke up before anyone could. Say anything. Simon looked at her. “She was in the library boasting about wanting Negan, then she said something about you… and I got mad.” Addie rubbed the back of her necking looking away from them. “I admit, it was wrong; but she’s trying to get with Negan while using you? That’s just fucked up. Besides you’re trying to heal.” Simon felt a small flutter in his chest.

“Thanks.” Addie looked at him. “She can be a real bitch.” Addie gave him a small smile. Simon felt his heart skip a beat. Apart of him want to apologize to her, tell her he was sorry for being a jerk. Another part of him(his dick) wanted more of what she did, more of her…

“I told you to stop messing with Carlton!” Everyone looked up to see Mj storming up to their table. Addie rolled her eyes at Mj and continued her sketch. “Are you listening to me bitch?” Simon and Negan looked at one another. Addie ignored her.

“Fuck off Mj.” Regina snapped. “Carlton got his ass beat because he wouldn’t take no for an answer. You’re fucking lucky he’s not on the fence.” That was true. Carlton had cornered Addie during a tribute pick up, and got his ass handed to him by Addie and Laura.

Mj ignored Regina grabbing Addie’s ponytail but the mohawk woman was fast enough to punch her in the chest. Mj squealed as she fell back. Addie was on her feet, but Simon was quick enough to grab her pulling her close to him. Her back pressing hotly against his front. He willed himself not to get a boner.

“Hey!” Negan roared getting the attention of the cafeteria. He moved past Simon and Addie staring down at Mj. “Get her to the hospital wing.” He told Regina as she yanked a coughing Mj to her feet. Regina nodded dragging the woman away. “You okay?” Negan asked Addie. She looked up at him nodding.

“Yeah.” She pulled away from Simon moving to gather her things. She didn’t say anything as she pulled the backpack over her shoulder. She glanced up at Simon, nodded her head before running off in the opposite direction. Negan and Simon watching her.

“Shit.” Simon whispered as he sat down. Negan raised an eyebrow, as he slid in the seat across from him. Simon sighed sliding his hand through his hair. Cursing again.

“You okay?” Negan asked. Simon looked at him.

“Yeah, just…tired.” He gave Negan a small smile hoping his friend would be satisfied with that. _ Ask him if he and Addie fucked! _His mind shouted. Simon frowned at that thought. “I’m going to take a nap.” He moved to leave but stopped when Negan grabbed his arm stopping him.

“Bullshit Simon talk to me.” Simon looked around noticing a few of his people were in the cafeteria.

“Not here.” Negan nodded.

Simon laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, Negan next to him a bottle of scotch resting on his chest.

“Shit…” Negan spoke. “You saw me and Addie?” Simon nodded. Negan passed him the scotch bottle. Simon took it sitting up to take a swig before laying back down.

“She was kissing your neck, so that mean she likes you.” Simon spoke up. “Everyone likes you.” He heard the venom in his voice. Negan smacked him in the arm. “Ow!”

“Correction bitch. _I_ was fucking kissin’ her neck. What you didn’t see was her fucking tossing me over her lap like a rag doll and spanking the hell outta me.” Simon snapped his head to look at him. “Fuckin’ hurt like hell. Did I like it? It was new. Did I get a boner? Fuck yeah, but the wives dealt with it. what’s going on between me and Addie is fucking professional. Boss, employee relationship. No fucking at all.”

“Really?” Negan nodded.

“Remember that promise we made in freshman year?” Negan asked. Simon stared at his friend.

“Bros before hos?” Simon asked. Negan laughed nodding.

“Well we updated that shit in college, but we promised each other that if we were crushing on somebody that we would help each other, and stay away from the crushes.” Simon smiled. “I know your dumbass likes Addie.” Simon groaned covering his face with his hands. ”yes I fucking know.”

“How?” Simon asked.

“Well, you keep staring at her, you started to work out more after she ditched your ass, and I saw your sketchbook pages filled of her. Not to mention,” Negan reached up Simon’s pillow pulling out Addie’s red lacy panties. “You keep this under your pillow.” Simon snatched the panty from his grip. “So what the fuck happened that night?” Simon glanced at Negan before looking back down at the panties in his hands.

“Well…”

Addie sat in her room reading her book but she wasn’t really reading she was distracted. She kept thinking of how Simon grabbed her. How her back was pressed against his front. She sighed. She thought of their night together, thought how obedient he was.

With an angry yell she threw her book across her room. She cursed Kerry. Beating up the bitch had given her a small satisfaction, but…

She fell back on her bed staring at the ceiling. She wanted Simon, but she wanted him to heal. She knew that healing took time. She felt that familiar wetness between her legs when she thought of him. She rolled on her side curling up as she lost her self in her thoughts.

In the past two weeks she tried to forget Simon, go on “dates” with people, but Mj had spread the word of what she did, so the people she was trying to date wanted nothing but sex, or a demonstration of what she could do as a domme.

Addie knew that Regina wanted a relationship with her, but she wasn’t attracted to Regina. Was Regina a beautiful strong woman? yes, but she had no interest in Addie’s hobbies, and she had an inkling that Regina was attracted to her because Addie knew her kinks and didn’t judge her.

She rolled on her back staring back at the ceiling. She folded her hands on her stomach. The night she spent with Simon replaying in her head, her pussy aching. She cursed sitting up, she had to forget Simon! He didn’t want her, he was healing. She turned to her night table opening the small drawer, she stared down at the purple vibrator. Sighing she pulled it from its hiding place. She really needed to find a partner…

“holy shit.” Negan whispered staring at Simon. He was sitting now back against the headboard. Simon next to him legs crossed at the ankles, hands folded on his stomach. “Fuck, that sounds hot.” Simon looked at Negan.

“It was. Surprisingly I liked it.” Simon sighed. “But I ruined it with Addie. I jumped to assumptions instead of talking to her. I thought she was using me...like Kerry.” Negan thought for a second.

“You should talk to her man,” Negan took a sip from the scotch bottle. “If she broke her rules for you, that must mean she fucking likes you.” Simon sighed.

“I feel like such an ass. I saw you two together and automatically I thought she chose you…like Kerry, again.”

“Addie’s hot, don’t get me wrong, but she’s a domme and I’m a pretty aggressive top.” Simon snorted.

“Oh please bitch, you’re a bottom as fucking clingy as you are.” Negan choked on his drink of scotch, spilling what he had in his mouth on his shirt.

“Hey!” Negan coughed. Simon slapped him on his back as he laughed. “What I’m trying to fucking say _asshole _is a relationship between me and Addie is a no go. Would I fuck her? Hell fucking yeah. But I know you like her, so I’ll back off. if you ever feel adventurous and Wanna do a threesome then I’ll be your man.” Simon smiled at Negan.

“Thanks for listening Neegs.” Negan nodded then handed him the scotch bottle. Simon took it taking a swig. A knock on the door made them both look up. “come in.” Simon called. His room door opened and Arat poked her head in.

“Hey,” she greeted the two. They greeted her back. “The wives are looking for you.” Negan nodded. “Oh Simon,” Simon looked up at Arat. “I’m seconds away from knocking Kerry out, can you tell her that I’m dating Laura. And I have intentions of ever fucking your dumbass?” Simon sighed.

“I’m sorry Arat. I’ll talk to her.” Simon told her. She nodded thanking him, before leaving the room. Negan climbed off the bed picking up Lucille.

“Alright man I’ll talk to you later.” Simon gave Negan a small smile, but didn’t say anything. With that Negan left.

Simon stared at his feet for a few minutes trying to understand his feeling. He wanted freedom, he liked that he didn’t have to take care of someone, but at the same time…he missed the companionship.

He looked over at the sketchbook he was using, it was almost full. He reached out grabbing it. He flipped through his sketchbook looking at the sketches he had done of Addie.

He was having constant wet dreams about her. He dreamt of eating her out, he remembered the brief taste she gave him when she told him to suck her fingers. He woke up dick hard and mouth watering. That was something he regretted, he constantly thought of doing that to her, and fantasizing about it.

With a deep sigh he closed the sketchbook tossing it on the bed. He needed to get his mind off of Addie, so he got to his feet moving exiting his room. He decided to head to the library, he needed to read something that wasn’t in his collection.

As he entered the library he nodded his head to Biff. They nodded their head back as they checked out books for the kindergarten class. He moved toward the adult fiction.

As he turned the dark corner of the shelves, he froze Addie was looking through the romance novels. He looked around noticing they were the only ones in the fiction aisle. His heart pounded against his chest. He was alone with her. _Suck it up! _His mind screamed at him. _Talk to her! _Taking his own advise he moved toward her.

“Hey you,” Simon greeted smiling at her as she turned to look at him. She gave him a small smile. “I’m not surprised to find you here.”

“I finished the last few books I picked up. What about you, looking for anything in particular?” She asked. He noted the books in her hands. They were romance novels. _Apologize to her you idiot!_ His mind shouted.

“Actually I wanted to apologize about what I said the other day.” Simon told her. Addie raised an eyebrow. “I was completely out of line. I was informed by Gavin the other day of your rules, and I realized you broke them for me. That should mean something right?” Simon said softly.

Addie studied him, he was looking at his feet. She knew he reacted that way because of Kerry. She knew that Kerry destroyed his confidence, and released his anger. She had heard of his temper tantrums, how he hurt people. He was blinded by his rage. To make matters worse, Kerry was telling women to keep away from Simon because if it didn’t work with Negan she was going back with Simon. Addie didn’t want that to happen. she wanted him to forget Kerry, and what she had done to him. Simon was a hurt man, she wanted to help him.

“You asked me what I wanted from you, Simon.” Addie spoke up. Simon stared at her, the embarrassment and shame of that day coming back. He had no idea what she was going to say, he knew she wasn’t cruel like Kerry; she would go straight to the point. “It was you. Just you. Nothing in return. I was willing to let you have me.” Addie spoke up taking that chance. He snapped his head to look up at her. They stared at one another for a few minutes.

“What? Why me?” He asked. Not believing what she said. “Is this a trick? Because, have you seen Negan—“ she pushed a finger against his lips, She tilted her head in thought. Kerry did this to him, made him so self conscious. Addie thought of beating her up again.

“Because I learned so much about you from your evil ex. She would complain about simple things you did or liked, but I found them charming. I grew to adore this mysterious man, then one day I saw you and I though she was fool to think so little of you.” She told him as she moved up to him. Simon heart pounded against his chest. The voice in his head telling him she was lying, but the spark of hope growing in his heart.

“Really?” He asked. She nodded. She placed the books in her hands on shelf near her. She reached out grabbing Simon’s hips gently pulling him close.

“Tell me what you want Pet,” Simon swallowed hard that nickname making him shiver. “If you want me to leave you alone I will. Just tell me.” He stared at her. Her hands slid over his hips, her hands sliding over his ass. “I feel you against me, you liked what I did the other day didn’t you?” He nodded.

“I’m not ready for a relationship again. What if you hurt me?” Addie smiled up at him.

“Only if you beg me to pet.” She answered. “If you want we can do the whole friends with benefits thing. No attachments what so ever.” Simon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Keep it a secret.”

“Does that mean we can date other people while we do this?” He asked. Addie raised an eyebrow. “ I don’t want to step on Regina’s toes.” He rushed out, he didn’t want to ruin it with Addie again. He was scared there wasn’t a third chance with her.

“I’m not dating anyone, and I really would like it if you weren’t either. If I find out you go back to Kerry, I end this.” She told him. He was quick to shake his head.

“No! I’m not I swear. I want this with you.” Addie gave him a smile.

“Good boy,” she looked around, then pulled from him taking his hand leading to the quiet corner of the library. “Now, show me how much you want this with me.” She told him turning to him.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked breathless. His heart pounding. She leaned against the shelf slowly raising her skirt, he saw she wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Eat me out.” His mind mentally cheered. He paused digging his nails hard in his palms. The pain ensured him he was not in a dream.

“Gods yes.” He moved to his knees grabbing her thighs. He licked his lips as he stared at her mound. Her hands moving to smooth his hair against his skull. He dove in, tasting her. Groaning he worked her. He had been dreaming about this, and now he was finally doing it!

Addie was trying her hardest to keep quiet, she really didn’t want Biff to find out what she was doing. He already scolded her about the small stint with Negan. She gasped covering her mouth with one hand. Simon was really good at eating pussy…she gave a small curse as he focused on her clit.

“Hey Biff, did you see Simon come in?” Kerry’s voice came somewhere from the front of the library. Addie glanced down at simon, he continued to work her, as if he hadn’t heard Kerry. Or maybe he did hear the bitch.

Addie gave a smile as Simon worked on her, if only Kerry knew what her beloved Simon was doing. The thrill of being caught making her wetter, she arched against him as she came. Simon pulled from her, she reached down wiping his mouth with her skirt. He stood up, she could see his erection straining against his pants. Her mouth watered at the thought of taking him. Apart of her wanted to suck him off and have Kerry witness it, but another part of her wanted to keep it a secret, because of Biff. She decided on the latter, she gave him a quick peck on the mouth.

“I’ll see you later.” She told him before moving quickly toward the entrance of the library.

Simon stared after her in confusion. _Did i do something wrong? Did she not come?_ He thought. _ She did say see yah later! That means she wants to do it again!_

“Hey baby,” a voice whispered as arms wrapped around his torso. He jumped spinning around to see Kerry. Instantly his erection was gone. He finally understood why Addie ran off. _Leave it to this bitch to ruin everything. _ The voice in his head snapped. “I missed you.” She told him kissing him on the mouth. Simon pulled back, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of her tasting Addie’s pussy on his lips. “What?” She asked. She licked her lips. “Did you eat something sweet?” she trailed off as he started to laugh. She gave him a confused look. He roared with laughter at what she asked. If she only knew!

“Oh I did.” He told her wiping at his eyes. His stomach hurting. “How did her pussy taste?” He asked. Her eyes widen at what he said she wiped at her mouth frantically. He started to laugh harder, stomach aching. “Well, See yeah.” He moved pass her whistling, a smile on his face. She wasn’t going to ruin his mood, he had gotten to taste Addie, they were going to see each other more often. He decided to find Addie and finish what he started.

“Are you fucking kidding me Simon?” Kerry shouted following after him.

Biff watched Simon and Kerry from the front desk. He was bored, and he knew anything involving Kerry was entertainment. She was a walking telenovela.

“Nope. See yah!” Simon called over his shoulder.

“Why would you kiss me if you just finished eating pussy?” She shouted shoving him from behind. He stumbled a little, then spun around to glare at her.

Biff raised an eyebrow at what Kerry said then frowned at the realization. They looked toward the exit. No wonder Addie ran out without checking a book, she was a book-holic. She never left without books. They made a mental note to speak with Addie when they got off of work. They had already warned her.

“First of all you kissed me. Second of all, I’m single now. I can kiss, eat pussy and fuck whoever the fuck I want!” Simon shouted. “I respected your slutty decisions hours after _our breakup_, so respect my slutty decisions.” He heard Biff snort. Kerry started to hit at him, but he managed to grab her wrist pushing her away. “Just leave me alone. If you fucking bother me again I’ll throw you in the cells, I’m done with you.” He snapped at her, with that he left the library. He didn’t care anymore. He had something new to look forward to. Kerry wasn’t going to ruin that.

_Now where did Addie run off to_. He thought as he exited the library ignoring Kerry’s sobs. He could still taste addie on his lips, and he wanted more.


End file.
